


Legacy of the Golden Apple

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: In a world with little magic a small boon from the gods can provide a much needed upper hand, and supposedly the imperial family of Atlas has a tree tended by the Hesperides themselves.Those that eat the apples can be blessed for the rest of their lives. But those the gods deem unworthy...***Rhys of Atlas has been forced to beg for the assistance after his own father never sent troops to save his only heir, and Handsome Jack, king of Hyperion, agreed to the terms way too quickly.What does Jack really want with the young emperor, and how much will their duties get in the way?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who helped me get this fic done.  
> I didn't know if I could do it, but I did and I'm very proud of how my work turned out.
> 
> A special thanks to the artists who provided the art for this fic [Dauverney,](http://dauverney.tumblr.com/)[ Redstele,](http://redstele.tumblr.com/) and[ Sinnamon-Jack](https://sinnamon-jack.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Another thanks to the mods at the [Borderlands Big Bang](https://borderlandsbigbang.tumblr.com/) for putting it all together.

Art by [ Redstele.](http://redstele.tumblr.com/)

 

Rhys first met the Hyperion court when he was ten.  

The celebration of the christening of the King's daughter, Angel, was massive and Rhys' father was the uninvited guest. Even at a young age Rhys knew his father was a clumsy politician and couldn't fathom why he thought he could get somewhere with his empire's greatest rival.

For over one hundred years the hostility between the two nations had been growing with increasingly violent border disputes and it had peaked twelve years ago with a bloody conflict.

It was Rhys' grandfather who ended the war with a decisive victory at the city of Calypso. The ladies of the court immortalized his grandfather's victory with a tapestry showing the Hyperion dead at his feet. It was even rumored that Rhys' grandfather killed the King of Hyperion himself, leaving a power vacuum with no child to fill. His nephew, Handsome Jack, fought his way to the throne and it was no wonder why with so many exploits in battle that he rivaled Rhys' grandfather.

It didn't hurt that the king was impossible _not_ to stare at and it made Rhys antsy in a way he couldn't comprehend. He knew better than to stare and he was old enough that bad manners wouldn't be tolerated, but even as he dutifully stood by his father's side his eyes kept wandering to the Hyperion king.

Until seeing the man in person Rhys had assumed the moniker ‘handsome’ was made in sarcasm. It was how the people of the Atlas court used it, they spoke of a man with a disfigured face and a cruel grin. Yet the scar was beautiful. It reminded Rhys of his grandfather who had the scars of battle all over his body and always had a grim- yet caring, set to his face.  

Jack was the most handsome man he’d ever seen. He wasn't dumpy like Rhys' father, nor thin and reedy like his mother's family. Instead, this man was broad and angular, like a hero of legend. Rhys now knew why he was one of the few people his grandfather spoke of with grudging respect.

Looking at him filled Rhys with the same warmth he felt when he played games with his friend Vaughn. Not chess or dice but when they played more explorative games in dark corners where they kissed.

Vaughn and Rhys never spoke of these private moments to anyone but themselves and didn't really know if it was normal or not. It hardly mattered as Rhys was beginning to realize his love life wasn't his to control; he was destined to marry his empress and who ever she would be she would be chosen for political reasons. They would bind the two families together and have children to continue the family's line.  

Rhys wished marrying Vaughn wasn't out of the question.

He also wished Vaughn could be at this party. He wanted Vaughn to see how attractive Jack really was. As it was Rhys could hardly wait to tell him about Handsome Jack. How he had this urge to crawl into Jack's lap. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do when he got there but he definitely wanted those strong arms and expressive hands on and around him.

It would probably make Vaughn jealous and self-conscious of his soft squishy middle, despite how much Rhys loved both it and Vaughn. But jealous Vaughn played rougher and Rhys loved letting himself get pinned.

Unfortunately, Rhys would have to wait until got home. Instead, Rhys had to stand quietly and politely by his father's side while people treated him with deference that he earned by being born to the right mother and father. He wasn't even a teenager and he was sick of sycophants.

Handsome Jack was the exception. He didn't give the emperor respect, merely a grudging politeness that Rhys was sure had only been allowed to avoid unnecessary conflict.

His mother was faring better but he already knew his mother was a the better of the two diplomats. She was speaking to the Baroness of Hammerlock, a well-spoken lady with dark skin and a general aura of contempt. The Baroness stuck her nose up at Rhys which few did when they knew of his title as successor, but she opened up to his mother when they spoke of trades in sapphires and exotic fruit. Apparently, Hammerlock was fond of dates and Rhys’ mother had a good supplier.

Amongst the political dealings and connections being forged the main topic of discussion that everything came back to was the royal infant, Angel.

Upon seeing her Rhys held back a sarcastic remark. Bald and blue-eyed, she looked like any other baby he had seen before. If it wasn't for her noble birth Rhys was sure no one would give her a second look. Even with a mother as classically beautiful as her’s she was still just a baby that oozed disgusting fluids.  

Yet everyone seemed enthralled by her. The queen's own blue eyes only ever seemed to leave her daughter to look at her king, just as Handsome Jack's eyes often strayed to her and his heir.

The looks were nothing like the ones Rhys' parents shared or gave him. Rhys' stomach curdled in jealousy as he felt more like a pawn than a son.

It didn't help that his father was unsuccessfully trying to suggests a political marriage between Rhys and Angel. Rhys could barely hold his disgust; he didn't want to be promised to a baby. He saw her spit up on her mother minutes ago and nothing was less appealing. Not even the spider Vaughn had saved him from weeks ago.  

Not that he had any choice but the fact he never had a choice did nothing to make his feelings less sour.

Handsome Jack was not keen on the idea either, contempt growing on his face until he blurted out. "Look I get it. My Angel is a catch. I mean she is my child after all but is he even yours?"

Rhys perked up in surprise as Jack was pointing at him and the ambient rumble of the crowd quieted to a mumble.

"I mean, obviously he's his mother's. All gangly and limbs out of control but yours? He isn't nearly ugly enough."

The mumble of the court died completely and everyone stared at them while his father gaped like a suffocating fish.

Rhys' chest hurt and his cheeks burned. He had never felt so insulted; not only his mother's honor- but his legitimacy as heir was being questioned.

"I might not look like my father, but I have the blood of an emperor." Clenching his teeth Rhys tried not to pout as he glared. He wasn't sure how well he did as his eyes burned from unshed tears.

Still, he met the mismatched eyes of the king.

Jack's sneer turned into surprise and for the first time he looked directly at Rhys. After giving him a quick once-over he said, "You know what, kiddo? You're right."

Jack barely had to crouch to meet Rhys eye to eye as tall as the boy was. "The last time someone looked at me like that was when your grandfather gave me this." Jack traced the scar arching over his face. "Maybe there is a little hope for your dynasty after all."

Rhys tried to make himself stand taller and meet Handsome Jack's eyes proudly, he was rewarded with a smirk that nearly made Rhys swoon.

Straightening to his full height Jack clapped his hands, shattering the silence. "The show’s over, back to the party!"

The crowd only murmured quietly before the minstrel on the balcony above once again picked up his song. It was the Song of Roland and he was at the part where the knight befriended the Firehawk; a witch of great renown. Rhys was familiar with the song as it was very popular in his father's court.

It was just background music for Rhys even if he normally liked to hear stories of knights and magic. Now he couldn't pretend to keep his eyes off the king. Insulted one moment then praised the next, he felt turned around.

Perhaps the most amazing thing was how the king looked at him during that brief moment when he sized Rhys up and didn't just dismiss him as a child: or in his parent's case, merely checking that he wasn't being an embarrassment.

It left a warm feeling in his belly and he hoped to meet the king again one day as an equal.


	2. Chapter 1

**_15 years later_ **

Rhys marched down the battlements dressed in mail with a lavender surcoat emblemized with three golden apples. It fit him well and was custom tailored specifically to fit his lean frame but neither the mail nor his helm would help him as in the minutes to come.

In the fields below the city’s outer walls men-at-arms and siege engines waited. Banners of nobles once loyal to Rhys’ father fluttered in the morning air, not the least of which was the orange flag with a squealing boar belonging to Marquess Vasquez. The thought of the man boiled Rhys’ blood, and he wished he would have the chance to cut him down himself.

It wasn’t likely considering Rhys was the one under siege and that Vasquez had proven himself too cowardly to fight alongside his men; a mistake Rhys’ father often made and one Rhys’ long dead grandfather taught him to avoid.

He never liked Vasquez who was slimy and quick to abuse anyone he could get some kind of leverage over. He had even tried currying favor with Rhys through blackmail. It boiled his blood that someone as lowly as Vasquez would threaten him, the crown prince, over a rumor that everyone had already heard and now he led one of the largest forces against the empire.

Rhys’ righteous anger ran cold when he heard the creak of the mangonels being wound. His brown eyes widened as suddenly he realized the danger he was in. He wasn't behind his desk or sitting at his father's side in court. He was on top of the outermost wall to monitor and lead his men. Swallowing, he did his best to keep his throat from cracking as he yelled. “Archers, fire!”

Arrows sailed down from the battlements, raining down on the troops below as the great catapults threw stones at the wall already weakened from months of assault and hasty repairs. Dust and rock flew and Rhys threw up his arm to protect his face.

Men ran up to the wall armed with rams and ladders and Rhys' grimly grabbed another man and yanked him into earshot "Is the oil ready?"

"Yes, my highness." The grubby man nodded and looked up at Rhys with the calm of a man who had seen too many battles.

"Tell them to wait ‘till they get the order to dump it." Rhys commanded and held his head high. He had to at least appear brave. Inside he only felt sickly fear as he heard the winches of the mangonels wind up again.

Leaning over the parapet Rhys watched the attacking men brace ladders against the walls. Pots of oil bubbled to his left, ready to rain on the invaders but he waited patiently until the men were half way up the wall.

Straightening to his full height he barked. "NOW!"

The oil poured over the men and they screamed as it burned their flesh. Others slid down their ladders as the oil made it impossible to hold on. The wet thud of men hitting mud was sickening.

This wasn't one of Rhys' grandfather's stories, it wasn't the dubious safety of a tournament, it was real life and it was starting to really click in Rhys' head that people were dying. Everything smelled of sweat and fire and the screams of the injured echoed in Rhys' head. His grandfather was known as a man of infinite bravery and Rhys grew all the more impressed as mortal fear tried to crawl up his throat into a scream.

Instead he blinked back the tears that were hopefully hidden under his helm and shouted at the archers and men throwing rocks down on those below. "Don't let up! They haven't breached this wall yet and they won't do it today!"

He had no idea if it helped. His grandfather always said brave words and a commander’s face was the best way to keep up a fighting forces morale but Rhys knew in his gut that something bad was going to happen.

It only got worse when he realized he couldn't hear the telltale sound of the catapults being wound any longer.

Looking out at them he saw the stones come flying at them once again and his eyes widened as he realized the trajectory of one had it heading straight for him.

Ducking down he couldn't even scream as the world fell around him, leaving him in dust and stone.

An hour later they found him in the rubble, his helm only slightly less broken than his arm.

That night Rhys screamed in pain as the barber-surgeon tried to mend his arm. There was no fixing his eye.

Four days later Rhys was gagged and two men held his thrashing limbs down. The surgeon cut off his bloated right hand.

Rhys seemed to heal surprisingly well after losing his hand, until a gangrenous infection set in.

By the fifteenth day Rhys’ whole right arm was gone. The barber-surgeon cut well above the infection in hopes that the prince might live.

Rhys became delirious with fever and was left in the hands of an old wise woman who tended him with potions and wet cloths. She warned the others that his chances of survival were slim.

Rhys’ fever broke the day his parents died.

A day later he woke up confused and tired. His stomach felt empty and his throat was unbearably dry. The crone of a woman forced broth down his throat even as she pushed his searching hand from his eye.

"Your eye is gone, child. Leave it alone."

He didn’t have time to protest, she was an authoritative woman who had earned her place through knowledge and age. To her he wasn't the crown prince, just another foolish boy who got injured playing war.

She forced him to drink a medicinal concoction that left Rhys’ already turning stomach reeling.

He didn’t remember falling asleep.

Rhys woke up and the woman again forced broth inside him, followed by another foul-tasting potion. He still couldn't keep his eye open for long and fell asleep in her care again.

The third time he escaped sleep’s grasp, Rhys was aware enough for it to truly sink in that his arm was gone. Biting his bottom lip, he held onto his stump and cried. He felt weak and powerless.  

His right side felt too light and his missing arm hurt. It didn't have the decency to just feel empty and gone and instead hurt like a straining pustule.

“Silly boy,” The old woman scolded from a chair next to the hearth. “You had better use up your tears; that missing arm is the least of your worries.”

Holding his mouth closed he tried to hold back another sob, ashamed to have been caught by the woman. Gritting his teeth, he hissed. “How can it be worse?”

The old woman didn’t look up from the embroidery she worked on in her hands. “The battle that took your arm and eye a month ago still rages. Their army may soon take the outer walls and there has been no word from your parents.”

“And here I am unable to sit.” Rhys said his eye red with tears and unwilling to wonder how he looked with the other eye bandaged. Everything was the same. Invaders pounding at his door while his parents sat impotently in the capital.

“Your friend will visit tomorrow when you wake.” The woman said, “She will fill you in on details that are beyond an old woman like me."

She sighed and gave Rhys a stern look. "Until then you must sleep.”

Lacking the energy to argue the point Rhys feigned sleep so he could quietly mourn the loss of his arm. He had enough rumors to his name: lame and broken wasn't something he needed on top of this.  

Absorbed in melancholic thoughts, he drifted to sleep again.

It was late the next morning when Rhys awoke and urgently searched the room for his friend. It didn't take long as Yvette stood beautifully in front of him, dressed in orange and yellow silks and her arms folded defensively in front of her.  

Weakly, Rhys smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” She made a face at him, “do you have any idea what kind of mess you left behind in your absence.”

Rhys blinked in shock but pouted in annoyance immediately. He knew this look. This was the look Yvette made when he didn’t let her in on a secret or when he was late to a friendly get-together. She wasn’t going to get away with this here.

“What- no how are you, Rhys? No, I’m glad to see you up?” Struggling, Rhys tried to sit up with little success. He wanted to look her in the eye. “You think I was here taking a vacation? I lost my arm, Yvette. I lost my –“

For some reason Rhys couldn’t mention his bandaged eye. It was bad enough to mention his arm.

“Don’t you think I don’t know that?!”  Yvette stabbed her finger at Rhys and he flinched away. “You think you look bad now? You didn’t see your arm before they cut it off. It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. And then you just laid there limp and quiet with fever. There was nothing we could do. Nothing I could do.”

Swallowing slowly Yvette blinked back her tears. “I thought you were dead.”

Stunned, Rhys watched his friend cry. Yvette never cried or showed any weakness at all. It caused Rhys' stomach to roll, upset that he’d hurt his friend this much.

“Yvette,” Rhys said, “I’m not dead, at least not yet.”

Rhys watched as Yvette stubbornly kept her head high and pushed back any sign of grief in her expression. She was always hard to read and to see her with her feelings on her sleeves was disconcerting.

Feeling a need to lighten the mood Rhys smirked and suggested, “Next time I’ll ask your permission before I become gravely ill.”

“You’re an idiot,” Yvette smiled fondly. “You have worried me enough for the time being.”

Pushing the curtains of Rhys’ bed open a little more Yvette settled down next to Rhys as if she belonged. “We have too much that needs to be done anyway.”

For a moment Rhys wished they didn’t have to face the reality of what was going on and that he could simply enjoy his friend’s company.  Frustratingly, his body wanted to go back to sleep. Instead, he watched as different emotions flittered across Yvette’s face until it settled on the one that made it look like she had bitten into something sour.

Not really knowing where to start Rhys asked, “So, what did I miss?”

Yvette gave him a look clearly not appreciative of his relaxed attitude. “For starters, we finally got word from your parents.”

“Finally!” Rhys looked relieved for a mere moment. They had waited months for contact but the siege held tight. Reinforcements and food were desperately needed even before Rhys’ injury and he could only imagine how much more needed they were now. But Yvette’s face was grim and dread sunk in as he said, “We are not getting reinforcements, are we?”

Yvette smiled bitterly, “Not even a foot soldier. The men loyal to the crown are having trouble keeping Hesperides and the trip to Calypso is too far.”

Shaking Rhys dug his fingers into the bedding beneath him. His family was abandoning him and they didn’t even know how his body had been broken. “Am I worth so little that they would let me die here? I mean my father isn’t the greatest strategist but surely he knows you don’t let your only heir die in a war.”

“Rhys,” Yvette reached out to him but he jerked away.

“I mean, let’s not forget our stores of food are dwindling and people are starving.” Rhys hissed as he felt the same energy he used to mourn his broken body morph into rage. “But no, waste money and piss off our allies and leave me to clean up the mess. That’s what he has always done- you know that, Yvette.”

“Rhys.”

“Now I’m going to die because he can’t even get his head out of his ass long en—“

“Rhys, he’s dead.” Yvette interrupted like a bucket of cold water.

Color drained from Rhys’ face. “What did you say?”

“Your father is dead, Rhys.” Yvette reached over and took Rhys’ left hand and squeezed it. “The details are vague but apparently both your father and mother were killed in Hesperides.”

  
  
Art by [ Sinnamon-Jack](https://sinnamon-jack.tumblr.com/).

Teeth clenched, Rhys squeezed back and sat blankly for a while. Months ago, he doubted he would live to see his family again and despite his views of his father’s mismanagement he was still his father. And his mother- while not kind, was still his mother. He had a duty to respect them both and now he wouldn’t even get to see them buried.

“I told you he always left me to clean up the mess.” Rhys finally said, “and I can’t even sit up.”

Yvette frowned and brushed Rhys hair out of his face. “Now that you are awake they think you will recover quickly. The herald brought some letters that were in your mother’s possession, I can look over them for you.”

“I can read them myself, Yvette.” Rhys argued weakly. “I’ve been here too long to just lay here doing nothing.”

“Rhys, you need to rest,” Yvette countered. “We are lucky enough you are alive, don’t push it for at least a few more days, okay.”

“I don't have time for a few days.” Rhys muttered closing his heavy eye.

“Just rest, okay?”  Yvette walked to the door. “I’ve been managing the castle without you for a month a few more days won’t hurt.”

He wanted to deny it but Yvette was probably right, she usually was. It was how she rose from a merchant’s daughter to a courtier, that and she wasn’t afraid of the dirty side of politics. Still, she was there for him when in truth she could have switched sides at any moment. Most of the other noblemen of the empire already had.

“Thank you, Yvette.”

Smirking with one hip out the door she told him. “Don’t think this is for free. You owe me.”

Rhys smiled for his friend but it slowly faded. The siege trapped him in this castle and the capital was under siege as well.

And Rhys was now emperor.

***

 

"Your son can suck my..." Yvette stopped and raised her eyebrow slowly as she read the rest silently. "I don't think the king is interested in an alliance by marriage."

Sitting propped up in his bed, Rhys stared wide eyed at her and held out his hand. "Give me that."

Pushing one of her many braids from her face, Yvette pulled the letter to her chest. "You don't want to read it, Rhys. It's overly detailed."

Huffing, Rhys grabbed at the letter. "Just give it to me."

Letting Rhys snatch it Yvette snarked, "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you."

Rhys sneered and rolled his eyes. His rough treatment did more damage to the letter than the multi-destination trip. Setting it on his lap, he pressed it as flat as he could before reading it.

The letter was insulting and vulgar and Rhys’ cheeks blushed crimson. It was lewd in a way Rhys wasn't used to and he should have been more insulted than he felt. He reread it again looking for some kind of clue to help himself.

Looking up at Yvette Rhys said, "I guess sucking off a childhood crush wouldn't be the worst way to end a siege."

"Rhys!" Yvette glared at him sternly. "This is serious."

"So am I!" Rhys threw up his hand. "None of the alliances actually came through. If I don't do something it's my head on a pike!"

"If word got out." Yvette warned. "You know people worry that you... That you can't sire an heir."

"I can't make one if they send bits off me all over the empire, either." Rhys rolled his eyes dramatically. The rumors were too pervasive to change anyone's mind on his ability to father an heir unless he made one. "Anyway, I'm not going to do it literally. The king hates my father and he insulted me to insult him. They should have known how all the rumors say he is super protective of his daughter."

He didn't mention how some said she was kept in a tall tower away from everyone and how some said she was a witch who accidently killed her mother. They said he used her to scry on his enemies but in the end Rhys didn't want to marry a woman. He definitely didn't want to marry a child. It would lead to awkward cohabitation until they felt it was time to perform their royal duties. Something that Rhys definitely wasn't looking forward to with any empress he might choose.

"Then what are you going to do?" Yvette asked, "Dazzle him with your sparkling personality?"

"You're not helping, Yvette!" Rhys groused and thought for a moment. There was very little Rhys could give the king and a gift from an emperor for an army had to be grand. Sighing, he knew his only chance would likely cause as much as a stir as doing nothing.

"I'll give him Calypso."

"You're joking." Yvette stared at Rhys who just stared right back. "You're not joking."

Calypso had been fought over for over a century between Atlas and Hyperion. It was a major trade center and was right on the border between the two kingdoms. His grandfather had won it last and Rhys felt dread thinking of how disappointed he would be in Rhys.

"If he breaks the siege he can have Calypso back and to guarantee he gets to keep it trouble-free if he can help me retake Hesperides."

Yvette pursed her lips in obvious disapproval but she still thought on the plan. The fact she waited to speak showed how much she trusted Rhys. "No, it wouldn't work. If he wants Calypso he would just wait until the city was taken and focus went to Hesperides. Hyperion troops are well organized and it would be easy for him."

Rhys ran a hand through his hair as he mulled over multiple scenarios in his head. He knew he was grasping for straws. "We have to be humble. He is known to enjoy lording things over people and what better than lording this over Atlas and me."

"This isn't going to work, Rhys. He is just as likely to send the envoy away as listen."

The pity and defeat in her voice made Rhys growl. He yanked his hand away and slammed it on the bed post. "No, it will! We have no choice and this is how we do it. You are going to get your stash of dates."

Yvette opened her mouth to protest but Rhys blazed through. "I know you have them. You are worse than a squirrel, Yvette."

Yvette couldn't hold back a smile as Rhys was both correct and showing more fight than he had in months.

"The sisters that snuck the letters past the siege will sneak you out. You then will travel to Selene and meet with the Baroness Hammerlock, give her your best dates and smoothest words. Convince her to get you an audience with the king.

When you see the king be respectful but remember he doesn't like cowards. Plead our case well and offer anything you think will work and we can get away with."

Rhys locked eyes with Yvette. "I trust you to do this."

Crossing her arms Yvette shook her head. "It's not going to work. Even if I got to see the king he won't go for it."

Rhys' shoulders slumped. He knew it. He knew it more than Yvette. He knew the rumors better than anyone. Handsome Jack would laugh in her face and send her away. "Then at least take this chance to escape the castle."

Her jaw dropped in shock but she quickly shut it and nodded. She should have known he was just trying to get her out of Calypso. "I will do this but don't die while I'm gone."

Rhys' smiled like a man who expected death to meet him for tea. "I haven't died yet."

***

 

After several days in bed Rhys couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to leave his room properly and go down to the hall for supper. Going down to the great hall was a chore and even as he was leading Lady Yvette to dinner she was the one supporting him.

Even in ill health Rhys needed to keep up appearances. His outfit was princely and someone had been kind enough to tuck his right sleeve in so it wouldn't get in the way.

Everyone in the great hall looked towards him and they stood to show respect to their prince. Most didn't know he was now as good as emperor, all he needed was a crowning and his family's sacred ceremony.

Sitting at the table, Rhys watched as food was passed and he had his truncheon filled. It wasn't as fine has he was used to in Hesperides but considering the siege had blocked food from reaching them it was quite a hearty meal.

Rhys ate slowly and with care. It was difficult to cut with one hand but he made do, even as everyone stared, they were polite enough to keep from saying anything until they were in private.

While Yvette sat at Rhys right, to his left was a woman of mixed descent. Her hair was short and uncovered and she wore a strangely feminine cut of men's clothing. Her table manners needed refining but she smiled so threateningly that no one dare comment.

Her sister was off to some sort of mischief, Rhys was sure.

"Thank you for bringing the letters to us, Fiona." Rhys told her as he gingerly nibbled on some bread.

Fiona scowled at Rhys in response but she never was fond of him. While she had worked off and on with his mother on jobs that required subtlety, she never had shown Rhys the respect his title was due. It was honestly refreshing.

"It was a job, not a charity."

Still, her sharpness was often uncalled for and aimed at Rhys. He sucked meat off a bone absent mindedly. "You did a good job, can't you take my praise for once?"

"I don't care about your praise. I care about the money," Fiona sniped back. "I still haven't been paid for my work and I'm not leaving until I get it."

Rhys paused. His mother hadn't paid her. It was odd but maybe payment was the carrot on the stick. He was certain that other messengers hadn't made it as far as she had. He looked over to Yvette who just shrugged.

"Fine, I'll pay you after dinner." Rhys looked down at his food and frowned as his stomach gurgled. He wanted to eat more but his stomach felt unsettled. Frowning, he took a drink of wine and looked to see Fiona and Yvette still eating.

Fiona bit into a piece of dry fruit and pulled the flesh from the pit. "You'd better."

Rolling his eyes, Rhys turned to more friendly members of the court and spoke with them of mindless matters. Everyone looked as if they had missed sleep, the siege weighing down on them.

Eventually, Rhys' eyes started to dip as he grew sleepy from the solid meal and it took a sharp pinch under the table from Yvette to keep from falling asleep in his truncheon. Rhys looked over and noticed that Fiona was speaking with someone else with a cheerful expression that soured Rhys' stomach  all the more, she couldn't even pretend to be kind to him.

"Fiona," Rhys called out. "Can I escort you from dinner so we can take care of your payment?"

Her fake grin was sharp and knowing and if there was one thing to brighten her up it was money. "Your Highness, you honor me."

Rhys snorted and stood on shaky feet. His missing right arm made it hard for him to find balance and he knew people were looking at him with concern. Holding his head up he did his best to appear as princely as possible. The idea that he was emperor was something he couldn't quite tackle yet.

He held out his left arm for Fiona who took it but thankfully she used the chair too take most of her weight as she stood. Arm in arm, he escorted her from the main hall when she said, "Lean on me, you idiot."

Pouting, he did as she said, "I can't exactly show weakness in front of everyone."

"Please, everyone knows you almost died. They are just surprised you came down and ate as soon as you did." Fiona took the lead and took much of Rhys' weight herself, not that there was much of him left. He was noticeably skinnier than he had been when she had last seen him in the capital.

"I had to. I've been away far too long." Rhys frowned trying to speed them up. He needed to sit and he would be damned if anyone caught him sitting in the back halls.

"You're a stubborn idiot." Fiona shook her head but led Rhys up the stairs to his chambers.

She led him to the bed and he collapsed in a pathetic heap.

Closing his eye, he willed the world to stop spinning. Holding up his hand he felt the bandage over his other eye and longed for it to be gone. He was tired of the scratch of gauze against his skin but was afraid of how people would look at it. Yvette said it was a sickly grey and that hardly sat well with Rhys' vanity.

"You look like shit." Fiona told Rhys and he looked up to see her standing with her hands on her hips. "I should just come back later."

"No!" Rhys waved at the chest against the wall. "Open it up there should be a bound piece of velvet in there."

He could hear her sigh as he scooted further onto his bed but before he got comfortable Fiona's strong arms were around him positioning him against the headboard. "Don't you ever ask for help?"

"No." Rhys admitted with a pout. He didn't elaborate further because he knew it wouldn't go well with Fiona. Coming from the bottom, she was used asking and giving help freely. It was how the lower classes survived. For Rhys, everything was about showing he was the strongest and most capable because any sign of weakness put him in danger. Never asking for help was how he survived.

Until now.

Fiona opened the ornately carved chest that Rhys had pointed out and took her time grabbing the rolled velvet. It was obvious she was snooping but at least she had the courtesy to make it obvious.

She handed the roll of crushed velvet to Rhys who unrolled it on his bed. It was a beautiful sash and was worth a pretty penny itself but inside it was a couple of pouches. Rhys took the largest one and struggled to open it up one-handed but settled on holding the draw string with his teeth.

Glancing up he caught Fiona in the act of rolling her eyes. Rhys just rolled his back in retaliation but was able to open it up on his own.

Reaching inside he pulled out multiple silver coins. Rhys thought about giving her just a couple of gold ones but it would be kinder to give her more useable currency. Fiona annoyed him but she and her sister had been more than helpful.

Handing it to Fiona, he waited for her to complain.

She didn't leave him waiting long. "This is more than was promised."

Rhys sighed knowing he could hang the moon and she would complain that it was crooked. "I have another job for you."

Fiona looked at the money in her hand and put it away after contemplating a moment. "I'm listening."

"I need you to get Yvette out and I need Sasha to escort her to the city of Selene." Rhys then stopped speaking to open up the other pouch using his teeth as he did before.

She frowned at Rhys. There was a tightness to his shoulders that she didn't like and it sounded like it was a desperate move to her. He wasn't telling her what was going on and as he was stubborn like his mother, Fiona knew he wasn't going to tell her. "And what are you having me do?"

Rhys overturned the small pouch and a signet ring dropped onto his bed. Rhys looked twenty years older as he picked up the ring. His eyes darkened with melancholy and he gave the ring a long hard look before holding it out to Fiona. "Take this to Hesperides and give it to the son of Count Ladon. He will know what this means."

Fiona took the ring and gave Rhys a long hard look. He wanted her to go behind enemy lines and she should demand more money for that. He looked defeated though. She didn't know what this ring meant to him but she could guess. He never mentioned Vaughn so formally and to send him a ring meant, well, it meant nothing good.

Closing her fist around the ring she said. "You can count on me."


	3. Chapter 2

In a gilded tower sat a girl approaching womanhood. Her hair was raven like her dead mother's and her blue eyes were sharp with otherworldly understanding. Her white dress made her look younger and definitely more innocent than she was.  

Trapped in her tower all she could do was look out the window to watch the castle guards drill outside.

The knock on the door didn't startle her, Angel knew it would come eventually. "Come in, Jack."

The heavy locked door opened and the king strode in with a presence that took up the whole room. "Would it hurt you to call me dad?"

"No, your Majesty." She answered but had to cover her face to hide her smirk. It was a petty barb that Jack would never understand. Something he would chalk up to teenag rebellion and not the fact he had destroyed their father-daughter relationship.

"Angel," Jack growled in frustration before sliding his hand over his face. He was good at pretending to be school his anger towards her but Angel knew he was a pot ready to boil over.

Schooling her own expression Angel turned in her seat to look at her father. He obviously wanted something. It was the only reason why he visited her. "What do you want, dad?"

"It's about that dream you had." Jack paced around the large room like a tiger in a cage. "The one about Atlas. I want you to tell me what you saw again."

Angel looked away, disappointed. Even though she knew he only came because he wanted something it didn't mean she hadn't hoped for more.

Starring off for a moment she recalled her dream. "There is a great war. The emperor and empress are slaughtered by their own men. The prince dies in an accident. War rages as great cities are razed and the nobles back-stab each other. In the end the prince's heart takes over."

Jack's pacing stopped to mull over the details. "Do you still not know who the prince's heart is?"

She shook her head. "All I can think is she must be his lover."

Jack spat out a laugh. "You mean he must be his lover- I have gotten word from one of his confidants that the prince is a pillow biter."

Angel tried to read Jack's face. She didn't understand why he found that funny. She rarely understood why Jack thought anything was funny. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Gees, way to make your old man feel wanted." Jack scolded but it was just another deflection.

Angel gave him a look, one she had worked long and hard to master. Jack could feel his skin itch from being stared like that. It was a look she had learned from her mother.  

"Alright, I have one more question." Jack sighed and walked closer to her.

She resisted the desire to pull back as he cupped her face but she felt her skin crawl. Her father's touch was rarely this kind.  

"I need to know what will happen if I save the little prince. Is there anything in it for me?"

Angel shook her head hoping it would hide her nervousness. "You know I can't just turn this on and off."

Sighing Jack took his hand away. "We've been through this, you just have to focus. It's worked before."

"It doesn't always work though and when it doesn't you..." Angel stopped.

"I what, Angel?" Jack asked with a hard glint in his eyes.

"It's nothing," Angel shook a bit but met her father's gaze head on. "I'll do it."

Honestly, Angel had no idea how this power worked and it wasn’t not like anyone could teach her. You could only learn so much from legends.

So, she did what she always did when she tried to force a vision. She sat still and concentrated on the question and prayed the gods answered before Jack got too impatient.

She thought about the scenario what would happen if Jack saved the prince. Maybe she would be betrothed to the new emperor. It wouldn't be odd and she was too young for actual marriage so they could wait until she was ready. Maybe she could move to the capital of Atlas and out from her father's watchful eye.

Like Jack would let her get away.

In the middle of her ruminating and before she heard the telltale sound of Jack tapping his foot she found herself in the middle of a battlefield. Horses screamed and men died covered in their own filth as Hyperion troops destroyed them.

The prince was handsome even though his body was broken and he leaned on every word given from her father. She could see her father manipulating him and her stomach twisted in disgust.

He didn't need more flies in his web.

The prince lead Jack to a garden and then her father held something shiny in his hand. The golden shine of it was so bright she couldn't see what it was but she could sense its magic power.

Angel gasped, shaking and covered in sweet. Her dilated pupils shifted as she tried to focus on the here-and-now and her sheer white dress stuck uncomfortably to her clammy skin.

"Sweetheart, what did you see. Tell daddy what you saw." Jack urged eagerly as he steadied her with an arm.

She shook her head and slowly caught her breath. "You saved the prince and you- you seduced him. He was enamored with you and lead you to a great, powerful treasure."  

Jack let her go leaving her to curl in on herself. Tears trailed down her face but Angel didn't know why she was crying.

"His messenger wasn't lying! He can lead me to the apples of Hesperides. They are real!" Jack jumped in glee. "I need to ready my men and save the prince."

Angel's trembling hands wiped the tears from her face when Jack gave her a smacking kiss on the forehead.

He either didn't notice or care that Angel was crying. More than likely both.

"Take care, Angel."

***

 

In the days after the sisters snuck Yvette out past the siege things only grew more dire. The outer walls fell, leaving Rhys with no choice but to organize one last fight against the traitors.

Rhys held his arm up as his squire helped him slip the chain shirt over his gambeson. It was heavy on his chest but loose in a way it wasn't only a few months ago. It was annoying enough knowing the gambeson didn't fit quite right but the mail was loose in a distressing way. They already had to modify the gambeson for where his right arm wasn't but the right arm's mail hung in an ugly way that could only spell disaster for Rhys.

His grandfather had always said the key to armor was its fit and Rhys had no idea how he could function like this if the fight came to him.

It's not like he could send a message to the rebels telling them to wait for his armor to be fixed. The writing was already on the wall, the same wall that would fall soon and there was very little chance they could hold them off long enough for any help to come.

Not that it was coming.

Rhys grimaced as the squire helped him into his glove and thanked the goddesses that he found an excuse to get Yvette out of the castle. She would never have run off without him but giving her a job was the perfect bait to get her to safety.

Looking down he watched his squire, who was too young for all this, help with the ties that Rhys once could do himself. "When they breach the castle, I want you to hide. Keep your head low, be careful and you might survive."

He knew what was going to happen tonight and he prayed most would be spared.

The boy looked up wide eyed with an innocence that Rhys envied. "Your Royal Highness, what about you?"

With a grim smile that made Rhys look just like his grandfather he answered. "Tonight, I die as emperor."

***

Battle was nothing like the glory stories Rhys grew up listening too. They never spoke about the smell of blood, piss, and shit. They only spoke of the triumph over a fallen foe and how many heads they got. It was a man's game; a dick measuring contest.  

Rhys was already sick of it.

He was armed but he was no longer able to shout on the front lines directing his men. His advisors told him not to even go out but Rhys shrugged it off. He wasn't dying in bed.

At least from as far back as he was he couldn't smell it as they dropped slop buckets over the heads of the invaders.

Instead he watched and tightened his grip on the wall in front of him. Every time he heard the mangonels being wound up he couldn't hold back the flinch and gripped the wall harder.

He pulled an advisor over and asked, "You said that we lost some cows to disease, have they been set aside like I asked?"

The man stared at him in disgust. "I think so?"

"Throw them at the traitors." Rhys said with a thin set to his mouth. "If they've started to really rot all the better."

The advisor looked sick at the idea but nodded.

Rhys didn't like this. He felt like they were just throwing anything they could find at the rebels and it made them look desperate. Because they were.

He stared out on the field when he spotted something yellow in the distance. "Who is that?"

"I don't know." Someone helpfully supplied.  

Rhys squinted ignoring the moron to his left and watched as a sizable army approached. When he was able to see the dragon on the golden banners his stilled. It was Handsome Jack's heraldry. It was the royal army of Hyperion.

The new additions to the battle field caused the siege to quickly dissolve into chaos.

The Hyperion army pinned the sieging forces between the inner wall of Calypso castle and the river Odysseus as it rolled all over them. The traitors were unprepared for Hyperion’s aid and Rhys wondered if Marquis Vasquez even had scouts. There was no way they didn't see such a large army.

At least Rhys' own men had the excuse of being trapped in the castle.

Rhys leaned over the parapet watching with bated breath, he was uneasy that they showed up now. Yes, he had sent Yvette to get their help but he didn't think it would work. As far as he knew they had come to clean up and take Calypso for their own.

But the hope was too sweet to ignore.

Eventually as things started settling Rhys could recognize more of the Hyperion heraldry, although he only really recognized the red and white banners emblazoned with a howling wolf, that one belonged to Wilhelm, a giant of a man, who was a well-known mercenary in Handsome Jack's employ.

By the end of the battle Rhys was using the wall more as a support than anything. His armor was heavy and his muscles still weak but he wasn't going to sit and rest until everything was settled.

Eventually a boy from the Hyperion army came saying King Jack wanted an audience with Rhys. He deliberated with his advisors all of whom said for his health he should rest first but Rhys didn't want to appear weak or rude to the king who saved his life.

He made his way with an entourage of body guards and a few advisors and now, more than ever Rhys missed Yvette's sharp tongue at his side. She would be more than willing to tell Rhys how stupid he was for not having Jack come to him but the sycophants he had now didn't dare argue now he had made his decision.

Rhys approached the gates and stood huffing through his nose hoping to hide as much of his exhaustion as he could. Holding his head up he looked at the Hyperion forces standing in front of him and he saw they had the Marquis.

Seeing Vasquez made it much easier to find the strength to hold his head in pride.

"His Imperial Majesty, Emperor of Atlas, Rhys II." He was introduced as and he looked over the crowd to see Handsome Jack smiling smugly.

He was just as attractive as Rhys remembered and he could feel his gut clench at the way Jack swaggered over.

"It’s a bit premature to be calling yourself emperor, kid. The way I see it you need to take back Hesperides first." Jack smirked and Rhys was surprised to discover Jack was a shorter than him. He was a legend was bigger than life but he still had to look up to meet Rhys' eyes.

  


Art by[ Redstele.](http://redstele.tumblr.com/)

 

Rhys didn't need to be told he was both being tested and played with by the older man. Sure, Rhys was still a bit green but he knew the game. With a smirk Rhys said, "Just because my late father lost the city doesn't mean I won't take it right back."

Jack gave him a hard look and everyone else seemed to melt away until it was just Rhys and Jack. He had to prove himself; it had been his dream since he first saw the man. He had dreamed of Jack looking at him as a more than a kid with potential but as an equal.

Hands on his hips, Jack shook his head with a chuckle. "You're all talk without an army. I mean I had to come and save your ass and well, if your men look half as starved as you they won't get far."

Jack was correct but Rhys hoped it wasn't as obvious as it was. Instead of showing his discomfort he smiled with perfect confidence just as his mother had taught him. "We have been under siege for over a year and my father in his infinite short sidedness never approved to send his heir any help. With our limited resources we managed to hold out longer than anyone predicted but since I now have your army as well we should swiftly take back the capital and remove the traitors."

He was making excuses. Rhys felt itchy saying it because something told him Handsome Jack didn't accept excuses. It was the truth though and with an army like Jack's, trained and battle ready, Rhys could take over the world.

Jack laughed at him.

"Who said you had my army to take back Hesperides?" Jack smirked, "You are assuming I'm going to be a lot more helpful than I am. I could just set up my men here and let you go on your merry way. If you take back the capital good for you but you promised me Calypso in exchange for ending the siege. Your agent said nothing about getting your empire back."

Rhys bristled and it took all of his control not to fall in on himself. This was his only hope and he could feel his chances slipping through his fingers.

"Who said I didn't have more to bargain with?" Rhys bluffed. He needed time to work his charms: it was one of many things his mother had taught him. She was the only reason Rhys' father hadn't already lost the Empire but diplomacy took time and Rhys wasn't sure if he had it. "Really these kinds of negotiations are better done at a table and we are all in need of a good meal."

Jack looked Rhys over appraisingly and Rhys could see the loud man thinking. He seemed to be assessing Rhys' bluff and he hopped Jack went with it. "Alright, I've always wanted to know what an emperor eats. But first..."

He turned around and waved at the redhead wearing Wilhelm's colors. "Timothy, bring that asshole up."

Looking back at Rhys, he explained. "I brought you a gift. It seems the leader of the other army tried to run off with his tail between his legs. It was funny to see how fast his own men turned on him when they realized they weren't going to win."

Rhys barked out a laugh and shook his head as Vasquez was dragged with surprising ease by Tim. It sounded like something that would happen to Vasquez, alright. "His herald might be a boar but he has always been a sow."

Sneering, Rhys walked up to Vasquez, enjoying how he looked with a black eye. It was only fitting with the grief he had caused Rhys. "Looks like they roughed you up a bit. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Rhys," Vasquez hissed and Rhys knew if his arms weren't tied behind his back Vasquez would be holding his arms out imploringly. "This is a mistake. I didn't have a choice in the matter. Ladon, he threatened me."

"Really." Rhys' eyes widened in fake shock. He knew Ladon didn't need to threaten Vasquez. Bribes always worked better on him anyway. "I had no idea. Don't tell me the Count of Ladon forced you into this?"

"Yes, exactly," Vasquez nodded vigorously. "He threatened my own family and I had to keep you busy. I mean, think of my dear old mother."

Rhys could all too easily think of Vasquez's mother; a woman who always liked to think she had her fingers in every pot, who's scheming always seemed to fail due to her slimy son.

"Assquez," Rhys smirked as he heard the king snort. "Do you really think I would believe that after you threatened me last year?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Vasquez played dumb and shook his head and finally Rhys could see the fear seeping into his eyes. He could feel the satisfaction curl into his belly like a viper.

Rhys stepped up right into Vasquez' space and hissed. "You mean you didn't corner me in my own castle and threaten my very own life and more?"

Vasquez laughed nervously and shook his head. "That, that was a misunderstanding, a game! I heard you were into men who pushed you up against walls and-"

"Throw him to the ground." Rhys barked and Timothy obeyed Rhys without thought. Steel was in Rhys' voice and it didn't allow for any questions.

With a steadier hand than Rhys could have hoped he pulled out his own sword. "I told you I would have your head, Vasquez. I told you I would take it myself."

"Wait, please!" He cried out looking at the crowd imploring. "I deserve a trail like everyone else! I'm a noble and my family name demands respect."

"You are a traitor to the empire. My empire! That makes me the law and I am stripping your family of all holdings for your involvement today."

Rhys kicked Vasquez's head down. "You don't deserve the sword but this is personal and I want to do it myself."

Fueled by rage Rhys raised his sword before bringing it down on Vasquez. Stupidly, Vasquez turned to Rhys and the sword missed its mark cutting into his cheek half into his neck.

He gurgled and blood sprayed coating them both and Rhys raised his sword again. Now Rhys was able to cut off the man's head completely and dropping his sword he reached over and grabbed Vasquez's head by the greasy hair.

"Let it be known that this is what happens to traitors." Rhys shook the head and even more blood spattered his face and armor. "My father was a coward but my name is my grandfather’s. He is who I take after and I have no forgiveness for swine."

With all the strength he could muster, Rhys threw Vasquez's bloody head into the crowd that had gathered. Panting, Rhys could feel sweat bead across his forehead and he looked over to Jack. "I need to clean up this," He waved over his blood-soaked armor, "filth. Afterwards, we can talk."

***

 

One good thing about castle Calypso was the bathhouses; they were older than the Atlas empire and it is said that the brave knight Roland bathed in the same bath that Rhys carefully lowered himself into.

Unlike the more modern baths made with wood, this one had a tub lined with tile mosaics depicting the seduction of Odysseus by Calypso. They were of mild interest the first time Rhys had entered the baths but not even the scene where Odysseus had a ridiculously large member standing proud made Rhys raise an eyebrow anymore.

All he cared about was the warm water as it soothed his aching muscles and helped the blood wash off his skin.

The large room echoed with the splashes of water as Rhys rinsed himself off and in many ways, it was lonely.

Bathhouses like this one was supposed to be full of chatting individuals and Rhys missed the social aspects of bathing. His fear and shame outweighed his social needs as it had since the day he woke up missing an arm and an eye. He couldn't stand the idea of everyone else looking at the gnarled stump of his right arm.

He could barely stand looking at the refection of it in the bath.

Sinking further in the water he let his shoulder soak as well. It always ached even though it was as healed as it would ever get. The pain was bone deep and set his teeth on edge but the heat helped and eased his abused nerves.  

Slowly, he relaxed letting his thoughts float away along with his pain.

The slap of bare feet against the tile forced Rhys to open his eyes and look towards the approaching figure. He couldn't help but stare as Jack walked over completely naked and his eyes were guided down by the thick hair of his naval to the promisingly thick cock between the man's legs.

Despite how tired Rhys was he couldn't hold back the hunger he felt or the dryness of his mouth that he tried to chase away with his tongue. The past fifteen years had been kind to Jack and he only had a bit of a belly to show for the fact he rarely entered battle himself. There were of course grey hairs mixed in with dark brown scattered over his body but it appealed to Rhys in a way unblemished youth couldn't.  

When he looked up to meet Handsome Jack's smirking face he knew he had stared too long.

Sinking into the water until only his head was above water Rhys asked in an attempt to take back control of the situation. "How much did you bribe the guards to get in here?"

Jack snorted but slid next to Rhys in the bath. He could see the tension in the man's strong frame melt immediately as the hot water did its magic. "I hardly needed to bribe my way here. This is a public bath after all."

"Not when I'm bathing." Rhys insisted bitterly and grabbed a sponge intent on actually washing his body. He resisted the urge to hid his right shoulder. "While I'm here it’s the imperial bath and only those invited may come in. So, how much did you bribe the guards."

Jack ducked his head under the water seemingly ignoring Rhys. He pulled his head out and shook it like a dog leaving his hair to hang haphazardly. He smirked at the disgusted look Rhys threw him but answered. "More threatened, money’s too good for chicken shits like them."

Disgusted, Rhys groaned. "Of course, just what I need."

Holding the sponge, Rhys leaned back in the bath closing his eyes as he tried to think of how to start a conversation. He needed to develop some kind of rapport if he was going to convince Jack to help him further.

To Rhys' luck Jack seemed keen to strike up conversation himself. "So, what you did with that guy, cutting his head off and throwing it to the crowd was a bit on the brutal side don't you think."

Not exactly what Rhys wanted to hear but he didn't even crack open an eye as he answered. "Look, I had a history with Assquez. His family has been trouble for years but he was especially bad. I had to make an example of him."

"No, no, no, don't get me wrong, I liked it. Hell, it was almost enough to give me a stiffy seeing you lay down the law with your own hands. I like it. It had style."

Rhys opened his left eye just a bit to look at Jack who was smirking and growing flushed from the hot water. Hopefully Jack thought Rhys' blush also came from the heat. "It was nothing. I just did what I had to do."

Jack snorted. "You could have had your guards do it but here you are so sickly you can barely stand and hacked at that man's neck like an angry butcher. Like I said, good job on the hands-on approach, people are going to talk about that for years."

Rhys huffed and stretched a little. He really hadn't thought about that part but maybe if they couldn't respect him maybe a healthy dose of fear would work instead. It would be nice to be the feared one instead of the one in fear.

"So why are you here, Jack?"

"What do you mean?" Jack played dumb and stretched out of the water and his gorgeous chest was even more amazing dripping with water. His chest hair was even darker wet and Rhys wanted to swirl his fingers in it to make patterns. "Your envoy offered a pretty good deal and I'm taking it. Sure, Calypso's a fixer upper at this point but you know it was mine before your grandfather took it from me."

"So, it's only fitting I give it back?" Rhys suggested but it still didn't feel right. "Seriously, we both know at this point you could just have waited to take Calypso. You could have probably taken it in a bloodless move if you wanted."

Rhys watched Jack's face and he could practically see the gears turning in his head. Then as if a switch was flicked he smirked.

"Who says I'm just getting Calypso." Jack looked over Rhys with a heated look. "I heard you have much more to offer."

Rhys blinked owlishly caught off guard and not expecting Jack to make a move like this. He couldn't even hide how his cheeks grew way too warm to blame the water. "I don't know what you mean."

Smirking, Jack moved closer to Rhys and rested a hand on Rhys' shoulder. "Don't play coy, you know what I mean."

Rhys gasped and large fingers teased down Rhys' arms and pulled away. Jack had a playful twinkle in his eyes and Rhys couldn't help how his cock fattened up beneath the water.

With a slosh of water Jack moved back to where he was before and stretched lazily. "We probably should rest for today though, tomorrow we will be busy making plans for taking back Hesperides."

Rhys narrowed his eyes at Jack instantly. Jack was playing with him. Rhys didn't like being played with, especially when he didn't know the game. "I thought you weren't going to help with Hesperides."

Jack laughed and started scrubbing in instead of just relaxing in the tub. "I didn't say that. I just wanted to make sure you weren't some weeping flower. Now I know you have a backbone I know you're someone to invest in."

Rhys tapped his fingers against the tile thinking over what Jack said.

"So, you're going to help me because I killed Vasquez?" Rhys asked. It was strange that Jack would help him with so little but maybe Calypso really meant that much to him. It did originally belong to Jack's family after all.

"Yep." Jack then stood letting the water drip everywhere and turned to where the servants waited. "Get me a towel!"


	4. Chapter 3

Vaughn settled into the room he had picked in the castle Hesperides. It had been his old one before his father called him back home to marry a woman he had never met. Vaughn still hadn't met her because his father wanted him to fight in a civil war Vaughn wasn't prepared to take part in.  

The duplicity of his father's actions left Vaughn feeling uneasy and while he had yet to hear of Rhys' death he knew the message could come at any time. 

His heart ached. 

The old emperor was corrupt and weak but Vaughn had always figured people would wait him out. Rhys showed promise and actually cared for the empire in a way few did. His father and the others wouldn't wait and they knew if they rebelled and let Rhys live he would then come after them. 

Vaughn felt like the biggest betrayer of them all. 

A sharp knocking at the door was all the warning he had before a slim figure slipped in and Vaughn armed with paranoia reached for a dagger. 

"Put that away, idiot." Fiona growled as she shut the door. 

Vaughn's eyes widened to see the last empress’s left hand. She was hardly ever seen but sometimes she brought Rhys messages from his mother. 

"When did you get here?" Vaughn asked confused to see her back in the castle with her charge dead. 

Fiona reached under her cloak to pull out a wrapped piece of velvet. "I snuck past the guards yesterday but I had to let things cool down before I looked for you." 

She handed the cloth to Vaughn and he recognized it as some of the velvet scraps Rhys liked to wrap things in. "Rhys said to give this to you and you would know what it meant." 

"He's alive?" Vaughn asked hopefully even as he took the small bundle. 

Fiona shifted uncomfortably. "He was but I don't know for how long. The inner wall of the castle was all that was between Rhys and Vasquez's army." 

Shaking hands unrolled the velvet and Vaughn took the ring and his breath stopped. The it was a signet ring with the wyrm, Ladon on it. He knew it would fit his finger perfectly. Vaughn's hand clenched and he held it to his chest.  

Choking on a sudden sob he asked. "Do you know what this is?" 

"A ring." Fiona played dumb. She wasn't stupid but she wasn't going to make assumptions. No matter how obvious it was to her. 

"Damn it." Vaughn cursed and viciously rubbed his eyes. "Don't play stupid. You know what this is. What did he say when he gave it to you?" 

Fiona shrugged. It really wasn't her business except in the way Rhys forced it to be her business. "He said you would know what it means." 

***

 

Rhys sat at the table with Jack sitting opposite him and their advisors filling the space between. The exceptions to this were the boys who waited to either serve them or ready to run any necessary messages as well as Sasha who had returned from escorting Yvette to Helios.  

Rhys wasn't surprised Yvette had been convinced to stay at the Hyperion capital. She would make a decent hostage to give Jack more leverage. 

Politics would always be sticky business. 

They had a map laid out and were plotting their course to Hesperides. Rhys spoke little but listened as Jack and the others debated the best route. His chin rested on his left hand, letting people see how his ill body had weakened him. 

His vulnerability was now known so Rhys felt the best course of action was to let the others underestimate him. It also let him rest. 

He watched as they debated taking a route through the city of Hyades, just as he expected. 

Rhys perked up and said, "Sasha, you know the Duchess Vallory's son, don't you." 

"Uhhh, yeah." Sasha sounded surprised or maybe annoyed that Rhys brought it up but then remembered herself and added. "Your Imperial Majesty." 

Everyone was now looking at Rhys who had changed positions and was now tapping his finger on the table. 

"If I remember correctly he still likes you." Rhys gave Sasha an apologetic smile. He knew she didn't like her dirty laundry being aired in front of everyone. "Even though your stations stand in the way." 

Sasha just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but Vallory," She glanced up at the table and made a face, "the Duchess sided with the Count of Ladon." 

"And he probably bribed her," Rhys snorted. "She is a simple woman and whoever pays her the best has her support. My father could never see that. She more than once suggested to him to grease her palms to strengthen her loyalty but he wrongfully assumed that just his title was enough to sway her." 

Jack frowned and leaned across the table. "Even if you do pay her enough what's the chance she won't turn on us if Ladon produces enough money." 

The giant man to Jack's right snorted and Rhys was still amazed by the appearance of Wilhelm. He had never seen a man quite as massive and Rhys was sure he could have tossed anyone in the room like a rag doll. 

"Really sounds like my kind of woman." Wilhelm broke into a grin. "If she gave the previous emperor a chance she is probably just as interested in stability as money. " 

"My thoughts exactly." Rhys' serious expression turned into a grin and he beamed at Wilhelm. "She also hasn't actually made any moves to help Ladon, either and has mostly remained neutral." 

Rhys ignored the king’s put off expression and continued. "Sasha, I want you to go ahead of us to Hyades and parley with Vallory. We already talked about what to offer." 

Rhys could hear irritated foot tapping and he saw Jack frowning at him.  

"You already decided to do this before the meeting." 

Rhys shook his head. "I hadn't decided but I knew it was a possibility. You guys seem to think sending the main force through Hyades would be the most effective and if we can pick up troops bloodlessly on the way..." He half shrugged. Rhys wasn't a mewling babe and wasn't going to just sit there and let the others lead him mindlessly. 

Jack stared at him, still tapping his foot with his arms crossed and Rhys caught his eyes challengingly. After a minute Jack sat back with a sigh. "Fine, it sounds good to me." 

Rhys gave a satisfied nod and wondered what Jack was thinking. Perhaps the king was simply not used to letting others take control. 

"Alright, do we have any other questions?" Rhys asked and more questions came in. 

A solid plan was built and Jack kept giving Rhys strange looks. 

Finally, Jack grew impatient and stood. "Alright, that’s enough. The more we plan, the more we will have to deviate when shit hits the fan." 

Without waiting for anyone else Jack left the room to Rhys' shock. Jack's men on the other hand were non-pulsed and Rhys shook his head. 

Jack was just as flighty as the rumors said. 

Rhys slowly stood on shaking legs that the table thankfully hid. "Well, I see no reason to continue without our guest. Let us rest and get the final details out of the way tomorrow." 

The men in the room stood and filed out of the room.  

In the corner of his eye Rhys noticed that Wilhelm and Timothy spoke in quiet tones to one another before they left together.  

***

 

After the meeting Wilhelm set out to look for Jack. He knew if his king didn't want to be found he couldn't sneak up on him but Jack also knew that Wilhelm would find him eventually. Wilhelm never gave up. 

When he did find Jack it was in a small decrepit garden that had seen better days. 

Jack passed and kicked a rock that had annoyed him. "What do you want?" 

Wilhelm ignored Jack's juvenile behavior and asked, "What do you plan to do with Calypso?" 

"Why do you care? We have a war to finish first." Jack frowned obviously annoyed that the young emperor wasn't simply bowing to him. Yvette said he had a crush or something on him. "It's not that you care about land anyway." 

Wilhelms expression didn't change. "I don't but you promised Timothy." 

"I thought I told you that what goes on between Tim and I is not of your business." Jack snarled, thankful for something to lash out at. Lashing out at Rhys wasn't going to do him any good, the kid had enough balls to be unpredictable. "Your job is to go where I point and kill." 

Any expression on Wilhelms face disappeared, not that he had much of an expression there to begin with. "Maybe, but I'm also paid to look after your half-brother." 

"To make sure he doesn't stab me in the back." Jack pointed out. "He should be thankful I don't just get rid of him when it's convenient." 

Wilhelm blinked slowly and smiled. Years of working with Jack meant he wasn't surprised by his choices. "Alright boss but I'm going to warn you, that Atlas kid understands something you don't and if you don't figure it out he is going to out maneuver you." 

Jack barked out a harsh and mocking laugh. "What does that kid know that I don't? He just got off his mother's tit and wants something bigger to suck." 

Wilhelm laughed when Jack made a rude gesture but it wasn't because he shared Jack's crude sense of humor. Jack didn't pay attention or care."Whatever you say, boss." 

Shaking his head, he left Jack to plot and stew. 

***

 

Sasha was the first to leave Calypso to give her plenty of time to attempt diplomacy. There weren’t any horses to spare but she was fast on foot and would beat most riders to Hyades. Rhys would miss her company because the sycophants were incredibly dull. 

He need someone to keep his head clear around Jack. 

Sasha, like her sister, was a spy and an assassin and did very little good by his side. It was better for him if she did her job. 

The city remained busy with people running around preparing the army to leave and the common folk seemed more than ready to send them on their way. Armies had interfered with one growing season and while the nobles argued over war they worried if there was time left to plant anything. 

Organization was quick and while Rhys had attempted to take control a few times he mostly listened and watched how Jack organized such large forces. It made him feel weak and useless but he couldn't argue that Jack had the experience here; it also seemed to improve Jack's temperament as if he lived off of yelling at other hapless souls. 

Wilhelm's army left days before the main force to take the long way south through the forest Pleione. The roads were not as well traveled and the dense forest made it hard for a large army to travel through. Wilhelms mercenaries didn't mind the harder trek and Wilhelm left with Timothy on one side and two large war dogs at his heel. 

Rhys spent the days after concentrating on resting before the forces lead by Jack and him started on the main road to Hyades. Rhys would ride his own grey mare, Gortys, who had a calm easy temperament on the road and hoped he was as well as he thought he was. 

It was quietly suggested he ride a litter for the first part of the trip at least but Rhys wouldn't let go of his pride. The infection was gone and he had gained a few pounds back, if he didn't try to push himself he would never regain his stamina. 

When the day to leave came Rhys could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach but Gortys was restless and obviously excited to hit the road. He rubbed her flank and felt guilty that she had been cooped up for so long.  

The army was up and out of the city by early morning and Rhys rode in the protective middle. He arched his head up to the sun and felt it warm his skin, confident that his mare would follow the lead as everyone made their way up the road. 

From here he couldn't see the beginning or the end of the troops but he could see the banners of the different houses as they traveled. Most of the Hyperion forces that remained carried Jack's banner and Rhys' own meager forces carried his. The fact his family's colors were a soft lavender and the emblem the golden apples of Hesperides never struck him as passive looking until he compared them to Jack's dragon in a sea of gold. His only comfort was knowing his grandfather carried the same banner when he scarred Jack. 

After mid-day the man himself rode his own destrier down the line to Rhys and he had to admit that Jack’s horse was more impressive than his own. Gortys was dependable, mild tempered, and attractive as far as horses went but she hardly compared to the Warrior. Jack’s stallion was smaller than Gortys but pitch black with orange ribbons decorating his braids. His movements were sure and his musculature broad and Rhys felt Warrior was a fitting horse for Jack. 

He was greeted with a cocky grin and Jack asked. "How's your ass doing?" 

Rhys huffed and watched as Jack deftly maneuvered Warrior to walk side by side with Gortys. The damn horse could turn on a penny. Put upon Rhys said, "I don't see why you would be invested in my ass." 

"Oh, I can think of many reasons to be invested in your ass." Jack leered over and Rhys who couldn't help the blush crawling over his cheeks. 

The flattery backfired and even though Rhys was fetching with a blush it soured his mood. He leaned over and hissed at Jack. "Don't say such things in public." 

"So, I can say them in private?"  

"No! People have ears, Jack and people like us have certain appearances to keep or else their tongues will wag." Rhys’ tried to frown in a stern way that brokered no argument but he looked more like a petulant child. 

Jack snorted and Rhys wondered why he spent most of his teenaged years lusting for this man. “Let them talk. If you hide you'll just make them more suspicious.” 

“Easy for you to say.” Rhys gripped the reins in a tight grip but was careful not to give Gortys mixed signals. “You’ve ruled Hyperion for over a decade and have an heir. I haven’t been coronated yet.” 

"Where is all that confidence you had when you chopped off that guy's head." Jack looked almost bored as he brought it up. "You need to grab your destiny by the balls and make it bend to your will. Not pussyfoot around thinking about appearances." 

"That was easy." Rhys argued and his stomach flipped at the addition. It was surprisingly easy killing Vasquez in both necessity and revenge. "Vasquez was a key figure to the rebellion and I couldn't let him go unpunished." 

"Yeah and I heard you didn't like him either." Jack added. "But what about the people you like better, is it going to be as easy to kill them off?" 

Jack leered at Rhys and said. "What about the son of Ladon? He led the main force that took Hesperides and the rumors... well they say you guys knew each other." 

Rhys sat up straighter with his head high as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He had no idea the rumors had spread as far as Hyperion and now he was being tested. "I will do what I must." 

"You know that means he needs to be executed." Jack added watching every inch of Rhys' face. Judging him and his reactions. 

Rhys felt sick. He knew it. He knew it this whole time. That is why he gave Fiona his ring. The ring had been a gift. A symbol that nothing could keep them apart. 

It was the stuff of children's tales. 

"I'll execute him myself." Rhys answered. Children's tales weren't real life. There was a reason the blessed apple in the Song of Roland killed Lilith and turned Roland's corpse to ash. Betrayers are always punished by the gods and Rhys knows the gods will side with him. 

"Good." Jack didn't care about Rhys internal struggle just the outcome. "You are learning." 

***

 

Day after day they rode, getting closer to the city of Hyades. The scouts saw no movement of the city's defenses but it didn't mean they weren’t moving where they couldn't see. 

Rhys was getting tired but he still refused to ride a litter. Instead, he spent the night at the camp resting and eating voraciously. Most of those evenings he spent with Jack and their war advisors going over the day. 

This night they had been unable to reach a town but instead stopped at a small farm. After convincing the family to sleep out under the stars his people set up his traveling bed in the small home and warmed it up for the night's chill. 

He was disgusted looking at the bed they dragged out that the family owned and wondered what kind of fleas it might have. The fact someone would love the luxury of sleeping on it tonight instead of the ground almost made him feel sorry for the others, almost. 

Rhys' own bed was beaten and he wasn't surprised when Jack entered the one room house with a couple of boys carrying his trunk and their dinner. 

"I take the barn isn't suitable for a king?" Rhys asked as he took an offered bowl of stew. 

Jack stretched upwards till his hands touched the roof and each vertebra popped. "It's bad enough we have to stop in this shit hole tonight but we will be staying tomorrow as well." 

Rhys rested the bowl on a ratty table and he made a moue of distaste. "Why tomorrow?" 

"Because if you continue without a rest you will make yourself sick," Jack held up his finger when Rhys started to interrupt, "and the men need to forage. Towns are scarce ‘till we get close to Hyades, so my men actually have to hunt to feed everyone." 

Rhys poked at his stew inspecting the color and its generally unappealing nature. It was at least better than pottage. "Do I look that sickly?" 

Jack pulled up a chair opposite of Rhys and waved the boys to put the food in front of them. They tried to set things up neatly on the table but they had barely finished when he pointed to the door. "The grown-ups are taking, get out." 

They left quickly and Rhys tried to hide his displeasure. He didn't necessarily need servants as he dined, he was just used to it.  

Jack actually appeared to relax after they left and he poured the wine for both of them. "Where were we, oh, that’s right. Nah, most people couldn't tell. They’re too busy looking at your stump or the eye-patch." 

He pointed at his own eye as he said that and soaked his own day old bread in his stew. 

Rhys ate his food more delicately and was thankful the food was at least spiced. "I guess it is hard not to stare." 

His lip curled in discomfort. The worst part was that even though the arm was gone it still hurt as if it was still attached. Unable to do anything to relieve it he rolled his neck in discomfort, unaware at how Jack watched him. 

Jack was thinking and licked the stew off his fingers. 

"Take off your tunic." Jack said and it couldn't be taken as anything but an order. 

Rhys wasn't amused. Jack kept hitting on him and he was sure it was some sort of joke by now. "That is the worst attempt yet. At least asking about my ass has some cleverness if you're a child." 

The annoyed groan Jack gave sounded like it came from a child, a big overgrown one and Rhys shook his head. He was beginning to wonder how Jack could almost be his peer. 

"Just take it off. I can help ease your pain." Jack tried again with the bossy tone still there. 

Rhys' glared at Jack but he was learning Jack didn't really care if he was glared at or not. At least, he didn't care if Rhys did it. Still, maybe Rhys could get something out of this. "Fine but you have to tell me what you want. No dancing around it." 

Rhys stood up and untied the belt around his tunic. What was once easy was now a chore but he did it anyway.  He didn't know if he was thankful or worried that Jack wasn't making annoying comments as he tossed it on the bed. 

His tunic made of blue silk came off easier and he more carefully threw it on the bed with the belt. He had no desire to have it touch the peasant’s floor. 

Naked from the waist up he felt more disadvantaged in front of Jack then he did in the bathhouse. 

"There, it's off." 

Jack made a lazy circle to Rhys looking up and down his body. "I didn't agree to the terms." 

The hair on Rhys body stood on end and but he kept his head up. "Yes but you will have to tell me what you want eventually." 

"What if I wanted you?" Jack asked and grabbed Rhys' hips from behind. "I could just be biding my time to take you when I'm good and ready." 

The warmth of Jack's breath on Rhys neck made him shiver but it didn't stop him from rolling his eyes. "You don't want me. At least that’s not what you came for." 

"Maybe I changed my mind when I saw you, pumpkin." Jack suggested right in Rhys’ ear. "Maybe seeing you hack off that no-name’s head is just what gets me going." 

The hands traveled up Rhys' torso and by the way Rhys arched into the touch he knew Jack had played this game before. His touch was too good and Rhys felt himself wanting more of it. He shouldn't because he knew this is just a game. "Given the rumors, I wouldn't be surprised but it's not what you want." 

Everything was a game to Jack. 

Jack's tongue trailed up Rhys neck, warm and wet and Rhys' cheeks grew hot at the tease. "You're right. I want to know. Do the golden apples really do what they say? Do they really give people the blessings of the gods?" 

Rhys snorted, "Really, that’s what you want? You want to go to my family's sacred orchard and to eat one of the golden apples of Hesperides?" 

The fingers around Rhys' waist tightened and released. He couldn't see the emotions flitting across Jack's expressive face but he could practically feel the mood shifting in the air. "Sit. If I rub your shoulders you will feel better." 

Rhys looked over his shoulder at Jack, "Trying to butter me up?" 

"That’s the plan." 

He sat down gracefully and felt as Jack's two strong hands found his shoulders and started kneading. The strength was expected but the skill he felt as they quickly worked on the first knot surprised Rhys. Jack was practiced at this and Rhys had to wonder who Jack had shared this with, his fighting companions, his friends, maybe even his wife? 

It seems too intimate of a skill to use on anyone else. 

"I assume you know the Song of Roland and how in it, after the Roland died, the Firehawk went to the orchard to steal one of the golden apples," Rhys started. 

Jack's hands stilled on Rhys' shoulders, before beginning anew. "Yeah, I know. She wanted to use them for a resurrection spell or something." 

"I've heard that version but the story I know says she really wanted the power to destroy those that killed her knight. It doesn't really matter." Rhys waved his hand as if to dismiss it and continued. "What's important is that the gods destroyed her for stealing from them and I've heard more than a few stories of those who stole it dying as if it poisoned them."  

"Only the family blessed by the gods may take them and only they can choose who they let eat one," Rhys explained and moaned low as Jack pushed into the meat of his shoulder. He could feel the muscle slowly relax under Jack's hands. 

"I assume that means you have to give me one then." Jack mused and slid his fingers up Rhys' neck and into his hair. 

Not wanting to dislodge the fingers in his hair Rhys nodded gently. "That’s how it works. I'm assuming you want a golden apple." 

"How did you guess?" Jack's sarcasm was thick and he gently worked his fingers through Rhys' hair. 

"You saved my life," Rhys mused, "and are helping me take control of my empire faster than I could on my own. I will have to think on it." 

"Think on it?" Jack huffed and his fingers tightened painfully in Rhys hair. "You just said I saved your life. Don't you think it's at least worth a stupid apple." 

The pull of his hair hurt Rhys and he made a displeased noise and narrowed his eyes. He could work with this. There were things he still needed and no matter how easy the act of giving the apple is physically the political consequences had to be weighed. Not to mention that a hundred years of war between Hyperion and Atlas couldn't be forgotten. 

"Yes, but giving you an apple isn't something we take lightly. It is a serious business and to the gods it will bind our families together more than marriage ever would. The people need to see that in a more mundane way." 

Jack's fingers tightened enough to pull Rhys' hair more as he worked through Rhys words. 

"So what, you want my little girl?" Jack snorted and pulled away from Rhys.  The warm mask he wore had fallen off to show burning contempt. "She is too young to leave Helios and even if she was old enough everyone knows you are deficient in what a wife needs." 

Rhys rubbed where Jack pulled his hair too hard, it wasn’t like that was what really stung. He had been called many things and some of the nastiest things were true but deficient wasn't one of them. It was true he had never taken a lady as a bed partner but many men had preferences that had no bearing on their capacities as husband. 

The fact she was too young was a lie either. It didn't sting and sounded more like the words of an overprotective father. If the union was agreed upon Rhys wouldn't marry her or think of husbandly duties for a few more years but she was more than old enough to learn the inner workings of another court. 

Instead of expressing his discontent on being manhandled Rhys said, "You are going to have to find her a husband one day. Just as I need to find a wife. She would be an empress and I would treat her kindly. I would even allow her discreet lovers of her choosing." 

Jack was unpredictable but Rhys was pretty confident in judging how Jack would react. He expected yelling or harsh words. The crack of knuckles to his skull was a surprise. 

The world spun and Rhys held onto the table to keep himself steady. It seemed like forever before he could open up his right eye but in truth a minute hadn't passed. 

Above him Jack was clenching and unclenching his fists sneering down at Rhys. 

Rubbing his temple Rhys meet Jack's eyes. "Think about it. You want the apples. I need a wife and the promised peace between our lands would bring an economic boom. Everyone could win." 

"She's my little girl." Jack responded unable to get past that single fact. 

Such loving words from a man Rhys suspected was full of anger and pride. 

Rhys felt it bubble up but it took him by surprise when he actually laughed at Jack. It wasn't funny and Rhys' laugh held no mirth. He held his hand up placatingly before Jack could get violent again. "Sorry, sorry, it's just so funny. If only my parents gave half the shit you do I might not be in this mess." 

Shaking his head Rhys stood in the now dark house and walked over to the four-posted monstrosity of a bed that took up almost all the room in the house. Flopping down, Rhys looked at Jack who for once stood impotently, as if made silent from Rhys' unpredictable outburst. 

"Look, one way or another I plan on letting you have one of the golden apples but it will look more than a little bizarre if marriage doesn't seal our families together. Think about it." 


	5. Chapter 4

Red and yellow flames licked around every building, every wall in the city of Sanctuary. Supposedly the city once held a great artifact of the gods but as Jack's men had come up empty handed over and over again, Jack decided it was time to raze the city to the ground.

People's screams transformed into death wails and the whole land shook with their pain.

The castle that overlooked the town wasn't the one that belonged in Sanctuary. It was the one belonging to Atlas. The city transformed into an even bigger metropolis full of more people screaming for their lives.

Hesperides was falling in flames.

In the middle of it a young man laid in a pool of his own blood that only grew larger and larger and began to soak into the pants of the king, Handsome Jack himself. He held an orb made of shining gold and Jack's braying laughter pierced Angel's ears.

  


Art by [ Sinnamon-Jack](https://sinnamon-jack.tumblr.com/)

 

Then she woke up.

Angel shivered in the night air that chilled her body and made the hair on her arms stand on end.

Outside there was nothing but darkness but Angel knew it was all a mistake. She should have never told her father the truth of her vision. He didn't need another magical artifact to be powerful. He was already a terror as it was.

Shivering, she stared up at the moon and wondered where it all went wrong.

***

 

A day later they left the farmstead and Rhys had to admit he felt better. It was easier to sit up straight on Gortys' back and Rhys' sores had time to heal.

Jack on the other hand made himself distant and Rhys wondered what the king was feeling. What Rhys had said was true. There were things one didn't do if you weren't family and Rhys was pretty sure letting Jack into his family's sacred grove of trees, one Rhys himself wasn't officially privy too until he became emperor, was one of them.

The grove was deep in Hesperides castle and tended to by priests and priestesses. Rhys could only look in past the wooden gates and take a glance and it had been him and Vaughn's secret place to meet.

No one but the royal family and top priests were allowed near and it was the perfect place for a more clandestine meeting. Rhys had enjoyed more than one sweet kiss under the curling iron gate and had planned to enjoy many more.

It was becoming increasingly clear the sweet moments of the past and the dreams of the future didn't matter to Rhys' survival. It was kill or be killed and with Jack's souring mood he knew his tiny body guard of men meant nothing to Jack's army.

Rhys hated having his fate in such a fickle man's hands.

Several more days they journeyed on and Jack slowly started talking to Rhys again. The subject of marriage didn't come up but Rhys didn't expect it to. Not yet at least.

As they approached Hyades there was no word of an army or even additional fortifications and the reports were confirmed when Wilhelm’s forces also sent word of what they had learned.

Jack was wary of a possible ambush and started laying out his troops in preparation for a siege.

That is when Rhys saw August approach on horseback with a small entourage including Sasha.

That’s when Jack's men who were less familiar with Rhys' subjects jumped up in preparation and a Hyperion messenger told Jack, "Your Majesty, a man approaches who says he is August Marquess of Pleione."

"What do you mean says? Is he or isn't he?" Jack asked looking as put off as he always did talking to messengers.

"I... don't know, sir." The poor man mumbled and looked around for a means to escape.

Rhys shook his head and saved the poor sap. "From here he does look like Vallory’s son and that's Sasha with him."

Jack gave Rhys a confused look. "Who?"

"Sasha, the emissary I sent." Rhys huffed.

Jack waved Rhys' explanation away. "Oh yeah, her."

He turned back to his own man and said. "Bring them here so we can talk."

Jack looked almost disappointed at the idea but Rhys was thrilled. If he could have more men of his empire it would definitely make him feel more confident in retaking Hesperides.

Rhys sat on the portable throne his men carried and Jack sat in his own while they waited for the others to come and parley.

Sasha looked better dressed than she had when he last saw her with a dress that brought out her eyes and Rhys wondered if August had bought it for her. She was elegant as they were lead up and behind her August looked uncomfortable in tight formal clothing. He still stuck a striking figure with straw colored hair and battle scars.

Sasha broke away from the pack and curtsied, "Your Imperial Majesty of Atlas, I bring August Marquess of Pleione who comes to speak for Her Grace, Duchess Vallory."

Rhys smiled at his friend but Jack was blatantly annoyed. Rhys knew Sasha forgot him on purpose and it was a way for her to not so subtly snub him. The look she shot at Jack said it all.

Prepared to diffuse the situation Rhys stood and said. "Thank you, I would like to introduce you to His Majesty, King Jack of Hyperion. He is graciously lending his help in destroying the traitors who murdered my parents."

August stepped up and while Rhys and him never got along really well they hadn't actually been fully antagonistic either. When he opened his mouth Rhys was reminded why he wasn't close to his distant relative.

"You look like shit, Rhys." He started with and Rhys’ expression soured. Of course the first thing out of August's mouth was the last thing he should say in public.

Rhys stood a bit taller and looked down his nose at August. "Yes, well not all of us have had the luxury to hide away not doing anything in this war. I heard your mother decided to hide and wait it all out instead of coming to the aid of her emperor."

August held out his arms and shook his head. "Hey, I meant nothing by it. I just didn't expect your fancy ass to actually have lost an arm in battle."

Rhys clenched his fist and looked to his left when he heard the snort. Jack was amused and Rhys was mortified. Gritting his teeth Rhys ignored the inelegant blush staining his cheeks and growled at August. "Never mind that, what is the message your mother sent?"

Annoyed with the smugness that seemed to waft off August, Rhys took a deep breath. This is why they never got along but he had to remember August was forgivable, unlike Vasquez.

"Yeah well, mom was going to send a message to you sooner but she wanted you to know her sincerity by sending you some gifts." August turned to a couple of rough men behind him and waved one up. "Kroger, show him."

"You got it, boss." Kroger smirked and carried up a large, lumpy sack.

Rhys scrunched up his nose as the weaselly looking man brought up the foul-smelling sack and opened it up. Inside where three heads belonging to various nobles involved in the rebellion.

It was macabre and gag-inducing and Jack was laughing in delight. "You guys really are barbarians!"

Rhys almost threw up but put a hand over his mouth and nose in a prim manner. "That is quite disgusting but I appreciate the sentiment."

Rhys nudged the package with his foot and got something that looked like leaking gray matter on his boot. Rhys gagged again and Jack's dying laughter turned into braying. "Your face!"

Disgusted, Rhys looked at Kroger and said, "Take those away and stick them on pikes or something proper."

The man looked like he was barely keeping from laughing at Rhys but bent down to do the job. "Whatever you say, boss."

Ignoring the unacceptable candor of the man Rhys turned back to August. "I take it you mother accepts the terms."

"Yes, well Ladon has already reneged on some of his promises and honestly ma isn't too happy about a Ladon trying to say he is in charge of the whole empire now." August explained. "Plus, your armies approaching from the south and the west hold their own weight."

He shrugged as if it was all very simple and maybe to him it was. Rhys knew this was a weird situation and knew Vallory was only backing Rhys' horse because she thought he would win.

That was a small comfort at least.

"Well then, I assume Vallory has prepared for us to take a small break in our march to Hesperides." Rhys gave a sigh of relief when Kroger finally got the heads out of the way. "I for one am sick of camping."

Suddenly Jack was more concerned than he had appeared the whole time. "What that’s it? You're just going to trust them?"

Rhys sighed, "When we were 5 years old August dropped a frog down my shirt. I know when he is lying."

"I remember that, you screamed like a girl!" Sasha pipped in.

"Sasha!" Rhys shook his head. "All children sound like girls and anyway it was cold and slimy."

"Uh huh," Jack sounded completely unconvinced. "Well, if you say so princess."

Rhys glared at Jack and got a smirk in reply.

"Man, this is a disappointment." Jack stood up and stretched. "Let's hope Ladon gives us more of a fight."

Rhys glared at Jack who didn't seem to care. "Yes, well let's get moving to the castle. I want a proper night's sleep for once."

Then he turned to Sasha. "And I need a word with you, have you heard from Fiona?"

As they walked away, Rhys didn't notice how Jack's eyes were on him.

***

 

Dinner that night was the best Rhys had enjoyed in quite a while. He knew the duchess wasn't wanting for anything but until the past year Rhys hadn't either. To eat a proper meal with courses and meats made Rhys feel more like himself than he had in a long while.

At Vallory's table Rhys and Jack both ate with August, who had Sasha by his side. Rhys couldn't see how Vallory gave Sasha a side-eyed look of contempt but in a rare show of spine against his mother August occasionally gave his mother a harsh look back.

Rhys smirked because finally things were starting to go right.

Jack on the other hand was being a pig and eating like he forgot every manner he had been taught. Occasionally he yelled down at Wilhelm who sat with the freckled Timothy who Rhys was beginning to suspect was more than Wilhelm's right hand.

There was something in the way Wilhelm leaned over and would whisper in Timothy's ear and how they shared looks that reminded Rhys of how Vaughn and him had been.

He felt a deep melancholy as his fear had been heaped with more and more evidence. Vaughn betrayed Rhys to stay by his father's side, leaving Rhys with a wistfulness as he watched the gentle way the two rough mercenaries acted towards one another.

From  the corner of his eye Rhys caught Jack staring at him in a contemplative manner and Rhys gave a polite nod, "Is there something on your mind?"

Jack grinned and said. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

It seemed Jack's sour mood had finally left him or at least left him as much as it was going to. The man never had patience for those beneath him but at least he wasn't glaring like a protective father. Now there was something almost soft in the way Jack looked at Rhys and he wondered where that came from.

Rhys shook Jack off and turned to discuss politics with Vallory. He was unwilling to probe further into Jack’s mood knowing the man enjoyed watching Rhys become embarrassed around others.

The night wore on and August was torn between being an ass towards Rhys and acting fond towards Sasha and Vallory never lost her condescendingly motherly tone. It felt a bit like family and Rhys finally relaxed for the first time in months.

He drank a little too heavy when it came to the wine and while laughing at a joke Sasha shared he jumped at the soft brush of fingers against his shoulder.

Jack's lips brushed Rhys' ear and he whispered. "Meet me in my chambers tonight; I want to speak with you."

Rhys shivered at the intimacy of it and nodded. Sasha, ever sharp eyed caught the interaction and gave Rhys a look. The look definitely said she was judging Rhys and she mouthed, "Don't be stupid," at Rhys.

Rhys mouthed back, "I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't." August said aloud and sighed.

Rhys sneered at August. "At least I think for myself."

"Are you thinking or is it your dick?"

"August, behave." Vallory interrupted and everyone, even Rhys, sat up straighter.

Cowed, August bent his head down. "Yes, ma."

The conversation went back to the simple intimacies of extended family and Rhys waited a while longer before standing up and stretching. "Thank you for the lovely feast but I think I shall retire for the night."

Rhys left quietly and walked the semi familiar castle to his bed chambers. As a child he had visited here occasionally with his grandfather but when old age finally took him Rhys' father seemed to avoid the duchess' home. The advantage was he had no problem switching direction when he remembered he was to visit the guest room that Jack was in.  

What he didn't expect was nearly identical voices arguing.

"You promised!"

"I said I'd think about it."

Rhys stopped and listened curiously as he recognized Jack's voice, although the other one was much harder to figure out.

"I'm your brother-"

"Half-brother and a bastard. I don't owe you anything."

Rhys crinkled his nose and hid in the corner as he waited. There was no need to interrupt them and Rhys wasn't above snooping. He was a little surprised he had never heard rumors of Jack having a bastard brother, as in his childhood Rhys had been obsessive with his crush. He would hide and listen to any news from Hyperion wanting to pick up on any new stories about the king. Surely if Jack had a half-brother it would have been better known than this but if Jack himself had admitted their relationship it had to be true.

Going by the hushed but harsh voices they weren't on the best terms with one another.

"Calypso is mine! I finally got it back after all these years and I'm keeping it this time."

Rhys frowned and watched as the door slammed open.

"Fine!"

Out came Wilhelm's right-hand, Timothy shouting back at Jack and as Rhys peeked around the corner he could see enough resemblance that he couldn't' believe he hadn’t seen it before. Perhaps it was because Timothy didn't hold himself as high as Jack and his shockingly red hair. Or maybe it was the fact that the freckled face had seen more sun and work than Jack's.

Either way it seemed so obvious now.

Rhys watched as Timothy stomped off and counted under his breath as he waited so it didn't look as if he was snooping.

Then after a moment he knocked on the door, only for an angry Jack to open it.

"What?!"

Rhys paused a moment before asking. "Is it a bad time? I heard voices."

Jack shook his head. "Naw, just dealing with pea-brained idiots; you know same old, same old."

The older man seemed to relax as Rhys entered and waved to a lavish chair for Rhys to sit in.

Jack pulled out a bottle of wine and filled two glasses. Then with the same rudeness he showed at the table Jack downed one glass like a drunkard before filling it up again.

Shoving one glass into Rhys' hand Jack explained, "I think we both need another drink."

Rhys held the glass up to his lips and took a slow sip enjoying the higher quality alcohol. It was fruity with a strong oak flavor and Rhys hummed in appreciation.

Logically, Rhys new that relaxing around Jack wasn't a safe thing to do but Rhys had always been bad at being logical. "What did you want to talk about, Jack?"

Jack sat across from Rhys and snorted. "Don't make talking to me sound like a chore."

Rhys smirked and while he knew his own body was warmed with the wine from dinner, he could tell Jack had consumed a little more than he should have as well. There was a glassy aspect to his eyes and his scar stood out more from the flush of his face.

Maybe it was just a good time to get drunk.

"That’s not what I mean and you know it." Rhys chided and took a generous drink from his goblet. He was drunk enough that the wine went down easy and he gave Jack a look. "You are the one who shunned me."

"Look, you're the one who antagonized me."

"I wasn't tr-"

"Shhh," Jack interrupted short and quick. "Let me finish."

He shifted in his seat and looked at his wine for a moment. "You know what you were doing and you knew it was ballsy. I mean a lot of people have begged to marry my little girl. I know how it works. Everyone wants my kingdom when I'm gone and they're gonna use her to get it."

Rhys caught Jack's fiery gaze and held his breath. "You know that. They just want my kingdom and for her to be some kind of heir machine while they wait for me to croak. It's disgusting. You have to understand as a father I'm sick of it."

Rhys listened and shook his head. "I'm sorry Jack but you know that’s, that's just how it works. I mean how do you think I feel?"

Rhys took way too deep of a drink from his wine. "You know my problem. You know if I was a lesser lord people wouldn't care as much. Hell, I might even get away with finding a man I could live with and pick a favorite cousin or nephew as heir, there's precedent for that in Atlas. It's not happened in my lifetime but it has in my grandfather’s."

"Then why don't you?" Jack asked.

Rhys could have told him all the reasons. He had an empire that was falling apart and he had to put back together. He didn't have the freedom to do anything different from the norm. He didn't have the freedom to be himself but when Rhys looked at Jack he knew he was damned.  

The way Jack sat like he owned the place, like he had nothing to worry about made Rhys warmer than the wine. He oozed the confidence Rhys didn't have and it was enough that Rhys could forget how violent and dangerous Jack was.

Sasha warned him not to think with his dick but the wine had just as strong of an influence as his friend.

Still, it was a stupid question. Rhys was sure his statements before had the answer. "I have to have an heir that is my own child. Emperor is too big a position to give to anything but my own flesh and blood. Maybe if my parents had worked to give me a brother or a sister I could let them deal with those details of the job but they didn't. My duty is to take care of my empire and having a child who will take over when I'm gone is part of that duty."

Jack chugged the last of his wine and loudly set down the cup. "That is fucking sad. Tell me, did you ever dream of loving and caring for your wife-to-be? Did you ever hope they would love you back?"

Rhys blinked and felt wetness on his cheeks. He must have had more wine than he thought, because now that Jack mentioned it...  

"I never thought of it that way. I figured if I was lucky we could care for each other like friends or siblings and if not, well..." Rhys shrugged. He didn't really see love as important to marriage, or at least his marriage. It was never important to his parents. "Like I told you, we would do our duty and then I would let her find love in the arms of who she wanted."

"What about you?" Jack asked watching Rhys closer than a drunk man had any right. "Would you also find someone to hold you and give you company at night? A man to fuck you the way a lady like my Angel can't?"

Rhys caught Jack’s eyes, shocked. He shouldn't have felt it. He had been talking about the man's daughter the same way but just thinking about doing that made Rhys feel ill to his stomach.

"No- I," Rhys felt it was stupid but he once thought the love of his life was Vaughn. They had been so close since childhood and spent many nights together with each other as company. But Vaughn was in Hesperides and Rhys knew what he needed to do.

"I have no one I would do that with now." Shaking his head, he admitted, "I don't know if I could trust anyone like that again."

Suddenly or maybe Rhys' senses were just a little blurred from alcohol Jack leaned over and was refilling Rhys cup with wine. But before he leaned back in his seat he told Rhys. "You know, I wasn't just an angry father that night."

Rhys scrunched up his face. Jack had lost him with that addition but at least Jack had the courtesy to explain himself after a moment.

"I was jealous."  Jack was actually close to Rhys now and running his thumb over Rhys' lips. "Here I was trying to seduce you and you start talking about marrying my daughter. You really ruined the mood."

Rhys was about to protest. After all, Jack is the one who brought up the golden apples and frankly Rhys didn't exactly find sacred fruit sexy. How was Rhys supposed to act?

Jack obviously didn't want to give Rhys time to protest or even think on that because his thumb left Rhys' lip and was replaced with Jack's own.

He kissed Rhys in a slow, lazy way. There was a drunken clumsiness too but Rhys could hardly argue with it as his own lips reacted in kind. Jack's fingers threaded in his hair and held him still and Rhys should have known Jack would be a bossy kisser.

Tongue and teeth were introduced and the teasing pull of his lips summoned a rich moan from the back of Rhys' throat.

Rhys surged into the kiss and he felt the long-forgotten sensation of his cock swelling up in his breeches.

When Jack pulled away he panted almost as hard as Rhys. His lips were swollen and red and shone with a glimmer of saliva. Rhys thought he had a crush before but for a brief moment he felt a shot of fondness arching through him and he wanted another taste of those lips.

Instead, Jack sat back down and filled his own cup with more wine and took a nice relaxing drink.

Trembling, Rhys watched and bit his lip cloyingly. Jack's eyes caught the way Rhys' lips stretched and for a moment Rhys hoped he would come back and take them as his own again.

Jack smirked at Rhys which was almost worse for his libido and explained, "I don't really like sharing, Rhys and I take what I want."

"Unfortunately, your words have wisdom to them so I'm considering your proposal to my daughter." Jack's eyes had a sparkle to them and Rhys felt trapped in those beautiful mismatched eyes. "The only condition is I want you."


	6. Chapter 5

High in her tower Angel watched the courtyard as her father's mistress, Nisha, trained the guards outside.  

It passed the time while she waited for her guest to be brought up. Something she couldn't have tried with her father home but with him away a people tended to listen to her more.

The dress she wore was as white as every dress she owned. Angel often felt like her father's doll that he tried to decorate her to be picture-perfect innocence. Nothing Jack touched was innocent or unblemished and one could never forget the nature of the king.

When the knock alerted her she sat up straight and called out "Come in."

In came their "guest", Yvette, who Angel really didn't know anything about outside of her being a  confidant of Atlas' prince. From the way Yvette walked in with confidence and curtsied with grace it was at least obvious she was familiar with etiquette.

"Your Highness, I am honored to be called on." Yvette showed nothing but politeness but Angel knew that like all her father's guests she was sitting on a knife point.

Sighing, Angel slumped in her seat again and waved her hands. "Rise and have a seat. We have no reason to be formal today."

She got a raised brow in response but Yevette found her seat with no further coaxing. She had a sophisticated air that made Angel's stomach burn jealously. How did she make it look easy?

Angel looked up to where a handmaiden waited for her and shooed her away. She didn't want her father's ears here either.  

When the door clicked closed she finally explained."I have a few questions I need to ask you. Ones my father refused to answer for me."

Yvette just shook her head. "I hardly want to disobey a king. I've heard many stories of what can happen to people like that."

They die, Angel thought but smiled anyway. "Well he isn't here and you can even ask the head guard that when the cat's away the mice will play. I suggest you play with the right people. If anyone can change Jack's mind it's me."

It was strange for Angel. Most people never got to see her or try to read her the way Yvette was. It was like being seen as a person; someone with agency.

Yvette shook her head and rested it lazily on her hand. "I won't stop you from asking questions but I might not answer them."

Angel tapped her fingers on her chair and shook her head. "If that’s how you're going to be I'm going to start with a tough one. Why did you sell out your prince? He is supposed to be your friend, right."

Yvette narrowed her eyes and the look she sent was cold. "I didn't sell anyone out. I just did what I had to do."

"You can't say you didn't. You know after Jack gets what he wants your prince is dead." Angel argued sitting up straighter once again. She could still see the dead prince in her vision. "You served him up on a platter and I don't know what you said the prince has but you can't trust Jack not to abuse it. Everyone knows what he does to people, they just don't like to say."

Yvette's sigh was long suffering and she crossed her legs daintily before resting her hands on top of her knee. "You are looking at this like a child."

Angel looked up at Yvette coldly. She wasn't a child. She might not be an adult but she wasn't green and  she’d already seen too much from her window and her dreams.

"There are no right or wrong decisions and Rhys was going to die in that castle if no one came to help him." Yvette's knee bounced in irritation. "I gave Jack a reason to help Rhys and I'm not dumb. He is going to use Rhys to get everything he can from him and Rhys will use him in turn. That’s how politics work."

Angel was doubtful but Yvette continued on. "Rhys isn't dumb. He just needs a chance."

Angel tried to read Yvette. Her words felt so callous but there was logic to it. It definitely didn't feel like the outright lies her father dished but it didn't mean she was trustworthy. "What did you offer Jack? Regular diplomacy wouldn't be enough, he even asked..."

She stopped and didn't bring up how he asked her to force a vision. It had left her bed-bound for days and when she could finally get up he was already gone.

"I didn't offer him anything." Yvette corrected and she took a glance out of Angel's window.

The men no longer marched, making the courtyard look abandoned. "I just reminded him about the famous Song of Roland."

Angel blinked and tried to remember the song. It was one of the few sources that spoke about magic powers in any detail. Lilith's powers were definitely flashier than Angel’s. "You mean the story of the Lilith the Firehawk and Roland the Knight?"

"Yes, but it wasn't the romance I reminded him off." Yvette answered. "It’s the end when Lilith tries to steal the golden apples to bring back her dead lover."

Angel looked up in horror as the golden orb from her vision took shape. "The golden apples are real?"

Yvette nodded. "What I didn't tell him was not every emperor gets blessed when they eat the apple."

Angel was suddenly a lot more interested in the story. It was clicking into place. Her father always wanted more power. That was why she was locked up in the tower only to be seen when he needed an augur. Of course he would want the fabled golden apples.

"What do you mean not everyone is blessed?" She asked.

"It's rumored the previous emperor of Atlas wasn't worthy and was cursed and of course people who steal from the trees are said to be killed by the gods." Yvette smiled before shrugging. "I can only hope the gods see your father as unworthy."

***

 

The stay in Hyades was unfortunately brief as they knew they had to move quickly to Hesperides to beat the harvest. While Jack's men were mostly made up of professional fighters, Rhys' men were bolstered with peasants who would need to be back at Hyades before the crops rotted.

It wasn't like the Duchess hadn't lent him her own more skilled forces. August was amongst them but it seemed more of a move to get her son some real battle recognition than an attempt to help. Still, it gave Rhys enough men to feel more comfortable in his skin.

The magnitude of the situation was a lot to absorb, they were going to storm Hesperides and take back Rhys' home. It didn't help that Rhys was constantly distracted by the phantom tingle of his lips from Jack's kiss days ago. Even the knowing stare Fiona gave when she showed up didn't stop the feeling.

Fiona was distant to Rhys and only really spoke with her sister. It didn't overly worry Rhys as she was always cold to him. He knew she was close to his mother and sometimes he wondered if there was an almost-sibling rivalry she felt for him.

Still, the only thing she had come to tell him was that she completed the delivery job but she wouldn't give him the chance to ask another favor.

Catching up with her would have to wait because troops had to be prepared and Rhys had more pressing duties than to talk with Fiona.  

Like keeping an eye on Jack who had a tendency to be abrasive at best. Jack and Wilhelm were arguing over the how to make the final push to Hesperides and Rhys was getting the feeling Wilhelm was more than upset with Jack's tactical decisions alone.

It wasn't like there was a right or wrong way to take Hesperides. All they could really hope for was that putting the pressure on right before harvest with the legitimate ruler on their side would spook enough of Ladon's compatriots.

Rhys was sure the only reason why they took Hesperides so fast in the first place was because Ladon was supposed to protect the city. It had been his family's job for as long as the empire had existed. It made the betrayal all the more bitter.

Rhys had no time for emotions and in the morning they once again set up to march once more. It was right before they left that he finally spotted Fiona's hat making its way toward Rhys.

He was tempted to avoid her as she only ever looked for him if she wanted nag and considering he invited her many times to speak with him only to be denied it was obvious she wanted something now. She was probably annoyed again.

He wasn't a coward though and waited for her, picking off pretend lint from his clothing.

"How many times did I ask to talk to you and you wait until now?"

Fiona actually looked mildly embarrassed but Rhys didn't have time to celebrate. "Are you really going to go after Hesperides with that maniac?"

Rhys rolled his eyes. Of course she would complain about him. "Don't talk about Jack like that. He saved my life at Calypso."

"Saved your life? You know his men are just waiting for the word, right?" Fiona hissed in Rhys ear and he could feel the men looking towards them as she tugged him away from the throng of people.

"You know what he did when he took the free city of Sanctuary." She whispered as if Rhys didn't know.

Everyone knew. It was quite the bloody battle all things told. It was the first conquest Jack took part in after his wife died.

"It's war. I don't think it sounds any better or worse than my grandfather's conquests." Rhys argued.

Fiona was obviously unimpressed. "Your grandfather wasn't a nice man."

"He was nice to me." Rhys knew he sounded defensive but it was true; his grandfather was kinder than his parents ever were.  

She snorted in disgust. "Is that your excuse for Handsome Jack too? He was nice to you so you're going to ignore how he treats his men?"

"I'm not ignoring it, Fiona." Rhys grumbled and he thought about how Wilhelm seemed disgruntled. Thinking a moment, he reached into his clothing and pulled out an envelope before handing it to Fiona. "I wanted to talk to you about this. It's for-"

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Jack practically struck a pose in front of Rhys and Fiona with his hands on his hips. "Are you about ready to leave this place?"

Rhys straightened out his clothing and stepped in front of Fiona in a clear dismissal. He could feel his heart thud as his eyes passed over Jack's lips and Jack smirked as if he knew.  

"Good morning, Jack." Rhys smiled, even as he heard Fiona sigh in disgust. "I hope things have been going smoothly."

"Oh, you know how it is. I had to put the fear of god into the peons." Jack admitted and spared a glance at Fiona when he noticed she wasn't leaving.

Rhys followed Jack's gaze and smiled apologetically. "I'll explain later, Fiona. For now, it's time we get on the road."

Flicking up the brim of her hat, Fiona looked him up and down. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Rhys gave her a slap on her shoulder and chuckled like it was a joke between them. He wasn't as good of an actor as he thought he was. "I do, Fiona. I do."

***

 

The second time on the road was much easier for Rhys. He had gained several pounds and the muscles in his legs and rear had built back up enough that riding Gortys was a much more pleasant affair.

It didn't hurt that he had slept with accommodations that were proper for a man of his station at Hyades and he was pleased to see Gortys had been properly pampered as well. Most of the men in fact looked fresher-faced and the travel time was much shorter this time around.

  


Art by [ Redstele.](http://redstele.tumblr.com/)

 

Rhys rarely caught sight of the other noble-born but spent a few nights bickering with August until it was decided his distant cousin and him needed more physical distance between them.

When they finally reached the outskirts of Hesperides Rhys' spirits were high but as he looked out on his home they suddenly sank.

The beautiful city he had grown up in had seen better days. The outer wall was in the middle of massive repairs and much of the housing was destroyed.

Many of the fields that should have grain growing were fallow and the only crop he could see was rye. It was quite ugly compared to the normal seas of wheat.

The next few days were spent setting up camp and sending envoys to Ladon telling him the true Emperor was here and to give up. When no response was given the sounds of felled trees from the local woods could be heard being chopped down.

Jack had ordered the construction of siege engines and his engineers had started building the massive wooden tools of destruction. Rhys ignored how the sight of them made his shoulder ache and his stomach turn.

His own servants prepped Rhys' armor because there was to be a show of Rhys making his move on the capital. He had another horse prepared for him because as even tempered as Gortys was she was hardly suited for war.

A buckskin horse who was only slightly taller than Jack's own Warrior and chosen by Rhys and his own men. The stallion was named Elbe and his gold body and striking black mane and tail stood out with his broad sturdy shoulders. He had a surprisingly good temper for a war horse and Rhys fed him oats from his hand to start working on their bond.

He didn't like the idea the horse he would ride the next day would be a stranger but time to get to know one another was short. At least Elbe had full barding even if it wasn't quite as ornate as Warrior’s.

The nerves were making Rhys' heart beat hard in his chest. He knew he was mostly going to be there for show. They needed to see he was there and ready to fight, that he didn't fear injury or death. He feared the ridicule they would have seeing that he indeed had only one arm and eye.

Elbe nibbled on Rhys' outstretched hand and he sighed. At least the horse was easy to please. He grabbed another apple and looked at its yellow shine before holding up to the destrier. Elbe didn't care about the significance of the color or how it represented his rider. He just cared that it was sweet.

"So that's your new horse." Jack said as he slowly circled Elbe. "Not bad, not bad, definitely more impressive than your mare."

Elbe's ear flicked in annoyance but settled as Rhys petted his muzzle.  

"Gortys is a fine horse, she just isn't suited for war." Rhys argued pouting at the insult to his girl.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack waved Rhys off. "What's the point of a horse if it's not for war though?"

Rhys sighed and shook his head. "Yeah well, life isn't just war."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked,he had a self-satisfied grin. "I mean, you should know having been involved in one for so many years."

Rhys tisked and asked, "Shouldn't you be preparing for tomorrow?"

"Naw, I've yelled myself raw for the day. I figured I'd check on you." Jack answered and walked right into Rhys' space. "It’s a big day tomorrow, you nervous?"

Rhys felt his cheeks heat up and he shook his head and lied. "No, I'm fine."

Jack leaned in and whispered in Rhys' ear. "Liar."

"Maybe, a little." Rhys admitted with a pout and Jack grinned in victory.

"I thought so." Jack stepped back and nodded in the direction of his tent. "Come with me I'll help you relax."

Rhys rolled his eyes.  "Fine."

They walked side-by-side together and for once Jack was quiet. Rhys had to admit he liked it. No matter what came of this, they had some sort of chemistry, it felt volatile and ready to pop at any time but it was there.

But now there was a calm before the storm and there was comfort in it. Rhys was just a bit taller than Jack but Jack had enough personality to not be overshadowed. Instead, he felt like for once he was with an equal. Someone who wasn't constantly worrying about their respective stations.

The few times they were alone Rhys felt like maybe, maybe he could forget the pressure of being emperor.

When they got to the large tent Jack pulled back the curtain and the first obvious thing was how the bed took up the room. It was a lot like the travel bed Rhys' men carried for him. More ornate than any portable thing had any right to be and it would grant the comfort of not sleeping on the ground.

There was also a table and chairs and a small squire tending to his king's things. Jack snapped his fingers and pointed out and Rhys watched the kid jump and practically run away.

"Do all your servants fear you?" Rhys asked as he found a seat on his own.

"They’d better." Jack grumbled and brought over a bottle of wine and two cups to the table. "Nothing is more effective than fear, babe."

Rhys frowned at being called babe but chose not to comment as a glass was poured for both him and Jack. "I would prefer my men love and adore me."

Jack choked on his wine and sat it down.  

Rhys frowned as Jack started laughing at him. "What?"

"You chopped off what's-his-name’s head, violently, in front of a bunch of spectators with no trial. Hardly an act that would endear people to you." Jack grinned. "Unless of course they are some bloodthirsty bastards."

Rhys sighed and leaned back in the chair. Holding his goblet to his lips he asked, " Are you one- A bloodthirsty bastard?"

"You know it." Jack smirked and quaffed his own drink. The wine dribbled out of his mouth down his chin before he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "I have other thirsts as well."

"I noticed." Rhys took a much daintier sip of his wine and glanced knowingly at Jack's cup.

Laughing, Jack refilled his cup and shook his head. "Not where I was going but it is true."

"Oh?" Rhys knew where this was going. They had been dancing around it for months and the sweetness of Jack's lips haunted his dreams. "And tell me, what else do you wish to drink?"

Jack was humored as he shook his head. "You act so innocent but we both know you want it."

Fortified with wine, Jack stood up and walked around the table. Standing over Rhys he cupped his jaw and ran his thumb over his lips. "Which should I drink from tonight? These lips? Or..."

Suddenly Rhys' mouth was dry and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. It brushed against Jack's thumb and Rhys asked, "Or?"

Smirking, Jack leaned down and kissed the young man's lips. It was much more measured than the one they had shared at the duchess's castle but no less heated. He still used sharp teeth as if he wanted to rip Rhys' flesh from his body and eat Rhys but it only fueled the lust that slowly grew in him like a fire.

Rhys dropped his goblet to the ground and carded his left hand into Jack's greying hair. Arching he leaned into everything Jack was willing to give and he felt one of the man's large hands go from his hip slide down to hold his sex and squeeze.

"Or I could drink your seed." Jack smirked as Rhys moaned into his mouth and pulled away.

His shirt came off and Rhys stood to disrobe as well. It was a quiet affair only interrupted by heated kisses and Rhys staring entranced at Jack's thick body.

Grinning like a shark, Jack gripped himself through his trousers, holding onto his thick cock as it pushed against the restraining fabric. He was surprised though as the half-undressed emperor fell to his knees as if to give penance but reached out to mouth at his cock through the wool.

Jack ran a hand through the emperor's brown locks, feeling it curl around his fingers naturally.

Rhys used his left hand to hold onto Jack's hip to keep him steady and he could smell Jack's musk. Nosing against the hard length, he could feel the chill in the air as the sun set outside and it made his nipples perk.  

"God, I want you." Rhys confessed.

"Your majesty is good enough." Jack pulled Rhys' head back by the hair and pushed his trousers down.

His cock sprang up hard and bounced as if to tease Rhys but as Rhys took it in his hand he looked up with one brown and one milky eye. "Only if you call me your imperial majesty back."

Jack laughed again and there was something almost soft and fond to it, Rhys nuzzled his thigh and let his hand play with Jacks dick. He focused around the head pulling the loose foreskin back and exposing the shiny flushed head.

Licking his lips, he kissed the tip and was gifted with a bead of precum. Moaning, Rhys adjusted his legs and reached between them to adjust himself.

He pushed his lips against the head of Jack's cock again in a kiss before slowly sinking it into his sucking mouth. Rhys' eyes watered but his deep, almost forgotten hunger fueled his desperate moan.

It had been too long.

Jack watched almost surprised at how quickly the younger man swallowed his cock and how Rhys sucked it down desperate for more. Grunting, Jack rotated his hips testing to see how Rhys would react and he wasn't disappointed when Rhys looked up pleadingly, his mouth full.

"Geez, you really like this don't you." Jack slowly fucked into Rhys mouth.

Rhys stopped actively bobbing his head but kept sucking. He let Jack use him and his mouth and the occasional tear became fully wet eyes as he gagged over and over again.

Jack could feel his balls tightening and he just wanted to fuck the younger man's throat raw to completion. Instead, he slowly pulled out of his mouth with a pop and gently played his dick against Rhys' swollen lips.

Rhys tried to get the cock back into his mouth but Jack pulled away completely and offered Rhys a hand.

He accepted and Jack helped Rhys into a standing position, the front of Rhys' trousers had a wet spot were his cock had leaked and Jack gave him a teasing squeeze. "Yeah, you really like sucking cock don't you?"

"Yeah." Rhys agreed with his raw voice. "Your’s is so good."

Snorting, Jack pushed Rhys' trousers down exposing his pink cock. Jack stroked him properly and Rhys had no choice but to hold onto his shoulder and hide his face in Jack's neck.

Rhys thrusted into his hand with the desperation of an inexperienced teenager a stark contrast as his cock sucking skills had proved to be expert. Jack's free hand carded through Rhys hair scratching lightly at his scalp and he cooed. "It's been awhile since someone took care of you, huh."

Rhys nodded with his lip firmly caught between his teeth.

"Well then. Let's take this to bed and do it right." Jack pulled away only to divest himself completely of his clothing and Rhys loved every scar and imperfection. He had the body of a man and Rhys was just wanted to devour him or let himself be devoured.

He took off his own clothes almost as an afterthought and Jack pulled him onto the large bed.

The bed was made with fresh straw and a feather mattress above it and while firm it sunk in a bit as Jack braced himself above Rhys. He guided them into a kiss that was just as good as before until Jack's hand rested on the scarring on Rhys' right shoulder.

Rhys shied away and Jack gave him an appraising look. He moved his hand and instead rested it on Rhys' waist and kissed him again.

They started rutting against one another and Rhys slid his hand between them to hold their cocks together. He was a quiet lover, used to hiding his dalliances but his face openly showed his bliss.

Jack was louder, huffing above Rhys and muttering praises. He reached between them and gently rolled Rhys' balls between his fingers. They were hot and heavy in his hand and he felt them quickly tense up.

He barely had time to look back up at Rhys whose face was contorted with pleasure and came with a restrained whimper. Rhys blinked blearily and smiled up at Jack.

It was the most relaxed Jack had seen Rhys and his own cock twitched in pride.

Grunting he leaned back on his haunches and jerked his cock off to the site in front of him. Rhys laying in his bed, stretching like a content cat and rubbing his own finish into his belly.

Jack curled in around Rhys and his hand increased its pace when Rhys put his finger into his mouth and sucked.

His cum shot all over Rhys' belly and chest marking and claiming the young emperor as his and Jack grinned in satisfaction and the sight he made.

It was a shame he was going to have to kill him.


	7. Chapter 6

Deep into the night a hooded figure flitted across the camp ducking in and out of the shadows. They were unseen until they entered one of the larger tents in the encampment.

They slid in only to be met with a knife across their throat and a growl from Wilhelm. "Tell me why your guts shouldn't decorate the floor." 

Their eyes darted around the room as their heart beat like a drum and spotted the redhead sleeping in Wilhelms bed. 

"My master has an offer for you, and a gift." One of their hands held up a shining ruby and Wilhelm's eyes narrowed in on it. 

"I'm listening." 

***

 

Rhys woke in the middle of the night with the need to piss. He held it as he realized he was lying beside a sleeping Jack but instead of the fear of being caught coursing through him he felt a deep satisfaction. He had never fallen asleep with a lover before. 

He never did have the chance to properly share a bed with Vaughn either. Vaughn was more than a lover or a brother to him. Even with months of stewing over the betrayal, Rhys couldn't help the longing in his heart. 

But here he was in a more intimate position with Jack than he had ever been with Vaughn. His breast warmed with an ache that threatened to choke him and he reverently pushed a stray hair out from Jack's face. 

Jack blinked his eyes open and looked up to see Rhys' thought-filled expression but for once Rhys beat him to speaking. 

"Go back to sleep, I need to get back to my tent." Rhys explained and that fondness forming in him just ached all the more. He knew how this story would end.  

Into loveless marriages and secrets. 

Rhys didn't know anything else fate could give him. 

Jack sat up and watched as Rhys threw on his clothes but a brief expression of surprise hit his face when Rhys jogged back to the bed and gave him a simple kiss. 

"What's that for?" Jack asked smirking as Rhys pulled away. 

"Our victory in the morning." Rhys answered and darted out of the tent. 

He made it back to his tent without any awkward meetups and took a piss on a bush right before he entered. 

Once inside he stepped over the servant sleeping on the ground and tossed his clothing onto his trunk.    
There wasn't much sleep left in the night but Rhys gladly took it. 

He woke up to the sound of the soldiers outside bustling. 

Rhys frowned, realizing he had never cleaned the spunk off himself the night before but when his servant came with a bowl for washing he didn't work too hard at getting spotless. He would be covered in worse by the end of the day. 

He dressed with the help of his servant and if it wasn't for the fact that he had spent his whole life being dressed by lesser men he would have been unhappy with the dependence. 

His clothing was not much different than the day he lost his arm and eye but his armor was. 

It was the same chain mail as before but the quick work to deal with the arm he didn't have made it look a little patchier. When it was over he would have to new armor commissioned that fit him much better. At least it no longer hung as loosely on his body.

His servant carried his glove and helm as they walked out to where Elbe would be waiting for him.

People parted as he strode out and the way they looked at Rhys made him wonder if he was actually striking an impressive figure. Maybe it was the colors of his rich lilac surcoat with the three golden apples emblemized with real gold embroidery. It spoke of his wealth and station, never mind that everyone here should know who he was with a glance. 

Rhys also held his head high and people remembered what he’d done at the last battle. Even the men from Hyades knew how he butchered Vasquez in front of a crowd and they whispered amongst themselves over what he would do today. 

One of the betrayers had been his friend, maybe more the rumors said. Would he forgive his brother, or would he be chopped to bits and sent to the four corners of the world? 

Rhys didn't listen to the whispers. He assumed they were about his arm and eye. He continued to march across the camp with his servant trailing behind. 

When he met up with Elbe he saw the destrier was in full barding, even though the caparison draped over Elbe wasn't as grand as Rhys felt it should be, the colors were correct with gold and lilac checkers that screamed ‘this is an imperial horse’ but it lacked the brightness of colors Rhys felt Elbe was due. In spite of his desires Rhys had to accept the limitations time gave them. The destrier was properly protected and that was all that mattered.

Rhys walked over to Elbe and held out his hand. For a warhorse Elbe was surprisingly gentle as he mouthed at his palm and Rhys petted him in thanks. 

"Are you ready for this, Elbe?" Rhys asked the horse but was really asking himself. "The whole empire is watching." 

"You're right it is." Jack came up riding on his own Warrior decked out in gold and black and Rhys swallowed seeing the man in full armor astride such a broad beast. Jack and the Warrior were decked out in Hyperion gold but beyond that was the fire in Jack's eyes. 

It said  _ Come and get me!  _

Rhys could tell Jack would make many heads roll today. Rhys hoped he could appear at least half as impressive to the men. 

"I suppose we should put on a show they will never forget." Rhys nervously smiled up at Jack before preparing to mount Elbe. 

It was tricky for Rhys to mount on his own with only one arm. Gortys let him take his time and helped position herself in a way that was easier but now that he was in armor the extra weight changed Rhys' balance.

He also didn't know how Elbe would react either. 

Rhys had to mount the destrier himself. It was a matter of pride. 

Elbe stayed perfectly still and let Rhys take his time to properly mount onto his back. It was awkward overall but easier than Rhys could have hoped. Reaching over, he rubbed the spine of his war horse in silent praise. 

His servant handed him his glove and nasal helm and soon Rhys was fully geared up and ready for battle. 

Rhys, much like Jack had a sword. It was a status symbol as much as anything finely decorated and a masterpiece of battle but it only hung at Rhys side. 

Rhys was more familiar with his mace and he was ready to wield it in the coming battle. 

As the sun started to rise the air was still and Rhys was at the head of the cavalry by Jack's side.

Everyone seemed to look at them when smoke rose from the walls of the castle. 

Rhys' eyes widened and he turned to Jack. "I thought I said not to burn the place down!" 

He was greeted with a growl. Jack's eyes shone beyond his helm and he hissed. "I gave no order. Some asshole disobeyed me." 

Warrior danced in place feeling his riders anger and the aggressive horse wanted to do something about it. "When I find out who did it I'll wring their neck. 

"Then we make do." Rhys gritted his teeth and he watched the men in the towers run around like tiny ants. 

He knew Jack was only angry because he made Jack tell his men they were forbidden to attack. If there was anything Jack didn't like it was disobedience. Rhys kept his face neutral. 

He may have had Jack promise not to use fire but it didn't mean Rhys wasn't going to have his men set the walls ablaze. 

Turning back in the direction of Jack's engineers and siege engines Rhys decided it was time and shouted. "Ready the mangonels!" 

Jack side-eyed Rhys, obviously not happy to have Rhys take control of things from him. His fingers itched for violence as the men shouted the command back and the creak of the wenches being turned started to echo in the plains. 

If Jack found comfort in how Rhys flinched at the sound he kept it to himself. 

They both watched as Ladon's men moved to take their places. They were quick and orderly and the smoke bellowed up in black plumes like a bad omen. 

They could no longer see the men running around but when the sound of the mangonels being set was done Rhys beat Jack to it once again. 

"Fire!" He shouted and a hint of fear ran down Jack's spine, this wasn't the kid Jack fucked the night before. He sat strong on top of his horse despite his recent ailments and he took charge so fast Jack wanted to punch him. 

As great stones hit the side of the castle Jack had no time to argue. Soon arrows rained through the blackened clouds towards their opponents and the fight began. 

There would be blood. 

Rhys and Jack split up during the fight, instructing different halves of the cavalry. Even then they couldn't do as much as Jack wished. The tight confines of the broken-down walls around the castle meant the horses couldn't go much farther in and Jack seethed. 

Rhys on the other hand attracted attention. Obviously, someone on the other side recognized him and felt that cutting off the head of the snake was the way to go. 

Rhys swung his mace, smashing in heads and shattering skulls. His once pristine surcoat was soaked with iron-rich blood and Elbe's braided mane became matted in it.  

The destrier kicked and bit at the men beneath them, crushing them underfoot even as Rhys maneuvered the horse around the battlefield with surprising ease. He was going to have to keep Elbe when this was all over. 

As the sun rose above them and the smoke cleared, the stench of battle attacked his senses.     
Brains and ichor mixed with the smell of piss and shit and Rhys was thankful for every second his corpse didn't contribute to the quagmire. 

He ignored his arm as it grew tired from swinging his heavy weapon but in the end men stopped coming at him and their own forces poured past the castle gates. 

It was only a matter of time before they won. 

The sun set as Rhys headed into the throne room with Jack by his side.  

The takeover had almost been too smooth, with the guards who had survived the take over quickly announcing their allegiance to the proper heir. If Rhys had an idea how the castle was quickly taken over from the inside it was a secret he shared with Fiona who winked at him from the shadows. 

When Jack turned to figure out what Rhys was looking at there was no one to be found. 

"You seeing things?" He asked Rhys. 

He shook his head. "Thinking about how great this is it. I'm home." 

Jack shook his head. To him Rhys was almost too simple. "Well don't forget my end of the deal." 

Rhys frowned, feeling his mood sour a bit. 

"We have to wait until noon tomorrow for the ceremony." Rhys answered matter of factly. The priests would be able to get the ritual ready as soon as he snapped his fingers but it had to be when the sun was high in the sky. "Don't argue. That is just how it is done." 

Jack frowned. He didn't like how suddenly Rhys was trying to boss him around. He had established early on that he was in charge but until he got the apple he couldn't tip his hand. 

Still, as they entered the great hall Jack couldn't hold back an impressed whistle. It wasn't as flashy as his but there was a feel of ancient power to it. He could practically feel the age of the empire in the walls and the eyes of the gods staring down on them, judging. The room radiated power and Jack couldn't help but feel impressed as he gazed at the large tapestries along the wall. 

It truly felt like the place of gods and kings. 

He wanted it. 

Jack couldn't savor the feeling because they were interrupted by heavy boots marching towards them, announcing the approach of others.  

Rhys turned to greet the men who no doubt we're going to give a summary of the day's events. 

His heart caught in his throat. 

Ladon was there, standing proud and spiteful giving Rhys a look of open disdain and beside him Vaughn stood unable to meet his eyes.  

Unlike his father who was spotless without any hint of dirt on him, Vaughn had obviously seen some battle. He still wore armor and his surcoat had the wyrm of his family emblemized on it. The same wyrm that decorated the gates to the sacred garden. 

Unable to help the anger welling up in him Rhys walked right up to Vaughn and a slap echoed in the great halls. "At least have the decency to look me in the eye." 

Timidly, Vaughn looked up at Rhys and so much had changed. His hair was longer and his beard thick, but he was thinner in the cheeks and had obviously gained muscle. Rhys couldn't help how betrayed he felt knowing he changed so much to be the man his father wanted but left Rhys to die cold and alone. 

Still, gazing at those remorseful blue eyes reminded him how much he loved Vaughn. How much he missed him. 

Fire burned in Rhys' belly and he couldn't help but cup Vaughn's face between his hands. His thumb caressed the cheek of his first lover. The one he thought would be his only lover. 

"Rhys, I, I'm-" 

He didn't want to hear the apology and kissed Vaughn instead. It was gentle and almost not like lovers at all. He hated it. "Don't apologize, it won't change anything. My empire must come before my brother. You know this. You've always known this." 

Maybe there was resentment in Vaughn's eyes, maybe it was just sadness but Rhys couldn't handle it and made up his mind. 

He grabbed Vaughn by the hair and threw him to the ground. 

His hands slapped against the stone as he caught himself and Rhys pulled out his pristine sword. It had been unused during battle but now he held it with an expert hand. "I will grant you more than your father would have granted me. A quick, honorable death." 

The guards and men around seemed caught frozen in time unable to figure out the best course of action.    
Hair falling in his face Vaughn looked up with pleading eyes. "Rhys, I never wanted this." 

Pausing a moment Rhys lowered his sword as Jack watched in fascination. "Look, we both know it's this or the gallows. Allow me this one last gift." 

Vaughn shivered as no one came to the rescue. Even his father stood still as if caught in a trance.

Catching Rhys’ eye once more he said. "I'm sorry." 

The indecisiveness in Rhys melted away to be replaced with righteous anger. 

He had told him not to apologize. 

Holding his sword up high he looked at his friend, lover, and brother’s exposed neck before bringing down the mighty blade with one swing. 

Unlike with Vasquez, this was a clean hit but instead of shocked gasps there was a heart shattering scream. The scream of a father's broken heart reverberating into everyone's soul. Even Jack looked concerned as he stared at the man but Rhys looked colder than ever. 

"Don't you dare!" Rhys growled and invaded the grieving man's space. "You did this. You couldn't leave well enough alone. You couldn't stay in your place!" 

Rhys was screaming with tears falling down his face and slapped him hard enough it hurt. "Traitors to the crown get what they deserve. Be thankful his death was quick!"  

Rhys pulled away in disgust and held his aching hand. "I hope you have enough coin to bribe the hangman, because if you don't you'll have plenty of time to think on your son's death as you swing!" 

Rhys spit in disgust and stormed out, ignoring the calls and cries. 

It didn't matter now. 

None of it ever did.

***

 

Fiona sat at the edge of one of the best made beds she had ever seen. Only the fine layer of dust showed how it, like the rest of the room, had been abandoned. 

It was still nicer than anything she would ever own. 

Even the doll she held showed a level of craftsmanship that she would never be able to afford. The face was finely carved ivory and the painting, while slightly worn was delicately done. Its soft body wore fine velvet and its left hand was carved to hold a wooden sword. 

A delicate doll that a common man would be afraid to break but it was just a child's toy. 

The bedroom door creaked open and Rhys walked in. His expression was cold and his eyes sunken, he looked far away from the child who once played with the cherished that doll. 

Outside the sun had set and everyone with sense had fallen to sleep but the fire in the room crackled and Rhys shivered as he walked right up to it. He hardly gave Fiona a glance. 

She watched him and even though she saw him a week before she hardly recognized him today. 

He didn't have the face she’d grown up looking at. The scarring from the accident that took his arm and eye was deeper than anyone dared tell him. It was a miracle his right eye held its shape though it was rough and milky and the scars around it were hideous in the firelight. 

"You know they are calling you the Butcher." She threw out, displeased and resigned. 

Rhys mirthlessly laughed and put his hand dangerously close to the fire grasping for whatever warmth he could. "Are you sure it's not the Butchered? Or maybe the Cyclops?"  

Frowning, Fiona looked back at the doll. There was an uncanny likeness to it. It looked almost like Rhys did over a year ago. "Since the rumors say you chopped the Ladon's son to pieces I'm going with Butcher." 

Laughter turned into a sob. "I just chopped his head off. It's not like I minced him for a pie." 

He looked right at Fiona. "Not that it would have been a less pleasant task." 

Fiona gave him a hard look but her voice was more worried than judging. "Then why did you do it?" 

"It had to be done and I would rather guarantee him a clean death." Rhys answered without pause. It was what he had been telling himself for weeks. 

Fiona dropped the doll on the bed and walked up to Rhys. She stood judging him and Rhys could feel her eyes pick out every flaw, just as his mother would. Her voice now matched the hardness of her face. "Are you sure revenge had nothing to do with it?" 

Rhys' shoulders went stiff. He hated when Fiona acted this way. Like she had less blood on her hands than him. "It's done. Drop it." 

"It's not done. It's not done until the day you die, Rhys." Fiona argued. "Is this what your reign is going to be? Murder and blood?" 

Rhys jerked away wrapping his arm over his torso. "Oh, shove it. You didn't seem to have a problem burning down the wall or any of the other unsavory tasks I sent you on." 

"I saw you murder him, Rhys!" She hissed and barged right into Rhys' face. "Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn’t there." 

"There wasn't a choice, Fiona." Rhys growled. "You should know out of everyone I never had a choice." 

"There is always a choice!" Fiona snapped back. She didn't know who she saw when she looked at Rhys now and it scared her. "You could have shown some class and had him quietly executed with dignity instead of making a bloody production of it. Or kept him locked in a tower, or something. Instead you fucked your future father in law and murdered the best friend you would ever have." 

Slamming his hand against the wall Rhys stared at her with one wild eye, while his left eye stared at nothing in a creepy counterpoint. "Shut up! You always do this! You always nitpick everything. I can never do the right thing no matter how much I try. You're as bad as my mother." 

She snorted at him in disgust. "She just wanted to make a decent man out of you but you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself to notice." 

Rhys clenched his hand rhythmically unwilling to let go. "You're no better. You could have said no. You always could have taken my orders and said shove it. If you ran off to another kingdom no one but me would have noticed." 

Clenching her teeth, she looked away disgusted. "I made a promise to your mother to help you get back to Hesperides." 

Eyes widened as the anger slowly drained out of Rhys. "What?" 

"I was too late to save her." Fiona admitted. "But she made me promise to get you back home. She didn't like you but she hated Ladon and his betrayal even more." 

Rhys laughed. That hurt more than he wanted to admit. He always knew she hated him as much as she hated his father but to hear it. "You couldn't have sugar coated it a bit? We both know you're the child she wished she had. You don't have to rub it in." 

Fiona had the good graces to look ashamed. Maybe she hadn't meant it to come out like that or maybe she had and only now realized the cruelty of it but it was too late. "Look, I'm saying I did it for her not out of loyalty to you." 

"That doesn't give you any room to judge me." Rhys said turning away from her and in a way, he knew the truth of it all. 

"Everyone loved him you know." Rhys admitted. "Not just you, not just me, everyone loved Vaughn. He was kind and smart. More talented in the battlefield than he would admit, he could have been the glue to keep the empire together for decades to come. He would have been a perfect head for the house of Ladon." 

"You killed him." Fiona whispered showing a moment of frailty. 

"I gave him a clean death." Rhys corrected tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he sat on his bed bringing up dust. He should have had a servant clean it for him. "I couldn't have absolved him of his sins. I would never be able to trust him again. He will have a secret grave where no one can disturb him and the gods can watch over him in the afterlife." 

"Your idea of mercy is twisted." Fiona groused. 

Rhys picked up the doll abandoned on the bed and he recognized the features carved into it to be a facsimile of his grandfather, a man they praised as the greatest warrior of Rhys' family line. He gently rubbed his finger across one rosy cheek.  

"An emperor cannot have much mercy." Rhys said in an echo of the past. "He must be a strict father for his people, who disciplines and guards them. No cost is too great." 

He looked up at Fiona and he could tell she was reading him again. "I have already paid with my arm, my eye, and my greatest love. Tomorrow I have one last debt to pay. Is everything ready?" 

Fiona look resigned but said. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 7

The gate to the garden was made of fine wood that towered over Rhys. It had an intricately detailed wyrm carved on it with its mouth open, exposing its teeth threateningly. Legend said the wyrm of Ladon had protected the garden for as long as the Atlas royal family cared for it but now the Ladon family was no more and there was no one to act as the guardian.  

Rhys always thought Vaughn would act as the wyrm and open the gate ceremoniously for Rhys. Instead, Rhys was going to have Vaughn buried beyond the gate, hidden in the graves of Rhys' ancestors.

The priests felt it was very uncommon but they also felt Rhys' entourage for the ceremony was too.

August, as Rhys' distant cousin didn't bother them. Vallory had accompanied Rhys' grandfather's decades ago when he performed the same ritual, having her son here today as a witness was a reasonable request. Jack on the other hand made the priests antsy, he had no connection to the royal line, nor was he of the house of Ladon.

It took insisting that Jack was there as part of a marriage deal with his daughter for the priests to stop protesting as vehemently. They were not happy but Rhys was grateful he didn't have to order them to allow it. Rhys didn't feel comfortable enough in his position to risk angering the gods.

With Jack also came Wilhelm as he had insisted on the giant man by his side and the priests were even less happy. They had stopped arguing but still frowned in displeasure.

Rhys made a show of ignoring it and waited for the priest to open the gate.

The old gate opened quietly, having been well maintained and the priest reminded them. "No unnecessary words."

They followed solemnly after the priest who lead them past a line of clergy dressed in white and gold. Some Rhys knew were just groundskeepers in robes but others he grew up seeing give blessings at many religious events.

As Rhys walked through the garden he realized it was more an orchard because while it had flowers and bushes, the primary flora was composed of apple trees. The apple trees were both grander and bursting with more fruit than Rhys would have expected and the apples varied from green to yellow. Some trees had fruit ripe enough to give off a heady perfume.

Many would be picked and used in ceremonies as every fruit grown in the garden was sacred but none as sacred as the oldest tree. At the center of the orchard was the ancient tree with harsh twisting trunks covered in green moss. The fruit, unlike the other trees that wasn't just yellow but shined like gold.

They said it always bore fruit.

In front of it was an altar with a crown that once sat on the head of Rhys' grandfather. A crown that seemed simple compared to his own father's gaudy of piece of gold, enamel, and jewels.

Everyone was quiet and it took Rhys a moment to realize that they all stared at the tree with varying amounts of awe. Mid-blink Rhys could have sworn he saw seven ladies tending to it but it had to be a trick of the mind.

The priest gestured to the tree and said, "Your royal highness."

Rhys' lip twitched. Everyone had been addressing him as if he was the emperor but to the priests he was still the crown prince. He still had to perform the ritual for it to be real.

He had trained his whole life for this. He could do it.

Rhys stepped forward to the altar and turned to the group watching. August looked nervous and Jack eager but Wilhelm played with a simple pewter pendant with a spectacular ruby set inside it.

He bowed deeply to his guests and then knelt at the altar. He held his hands in prayer and bowed his head in supplication to the sacred tree.

Behind him, the priest chanted in the ancient language said to be what was spoken when Rhys' family first found the sacred garden of the gods. It had been burned down to charcoal by the Firehawk and only one tree was standing. The tree Rhys knelt before had been sick and dying but they tended to the tree knowing it was a gift from the gods. The watched on for years, nursing the tree to health until the Hesperides themselves appeared before Rhys' ancestor and caused the tree to bear fruit for them.

Rhys muttered the words he only half understood. His ancestor's language was beyond him but Rhys parroted the words to the prayer anyway. According to the priests it was the meaning Rhys put behind the words that mattered not the actual words themselves.

He hoped the gods knew what he really wanted.

He never wanted war but he wanted the fearlessness of a warrior. He didn't want power but the comforts it gave. He wanted stability and for his kingdom to regrow into something bigger and better than it ever was. He wanted to be remembered as something more than the broken and lonely man he was now.

Maybe Fiona was right, he always had a choice. He didn't have to take the weight of his responsibility like a martyr.  He could accept the privilege it gave and use it to do his best. For a moment he felt humbled and he looked up at the tree and could see the seven Hesperides smiling down on him.

Rhys lost too much to fail now.

He blinked and the vision was gone and he had no idea how long the grove had been silent.

The priest stood on the other side of the altar with an expression that almost looked approving as he held the crown in his hands.

Rhys lowered his head and felt the weight of the simple crown as it was placed on his head. It felt heavier than he had ever imagined.

"You may rise, Your Imperial Majesty."

Rhys stood on shaky legs, the crown fitting on his head as if it had belonged there this whole time.

Rhys walked around the tree feeling as if he wasn't the one controlling his body. He ignored many easy to reach apples each more dazzling than the next. He then saw one that seemed different, or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He chose to follow his gut and reached up into the tree branches and grabbed the one that called to him.

It looked gilded, it was impossibly gold for something that was edible but the gods were known show off. The skin felt like an unblemished apple and Rhys held it to his lips before sinking his teeth in.

He always thought there would be a spark or an electric tingle but instead there was a pleasant warmth going down his spine. It mostly tasted like a pleasant apple: sweet and juicy with firm flesh.

He sucked the juice from his lips and saw Jack humming with energy and desire.

Rhys took another bite.

The want on Jack's face was greater than Rhys had ever seen. Even when his mouth cradled Jack's cock he didn't look half as hungry with desire.

A voice seemed to whisper in his ear, _Do not trust him._

Ignoring it he walked up to Jack and held out the other half of the apple.

Jack smiled like a shark and took it from Rhys' hand. With the hand holding it he pulled Rhys into a warm embrace. There was a brief feeling of belonging. The one thing Rhys truly wanted, to be held and loved.

Jack's lips brushed Rhys' ear and he whispered. "I can't believe how stupid you are."

Holding Rhys close he shoved a knife into his belly, ripping past soft velvet and tearing into mail.

Rhys had never trusted Jack.

He never had the luxury.

Jerking out of the hold Rhys hissed and held were the knife scratched into the skin but didn't go farther. His armor had done its job.

Like a flash, August moved, pushing Rhys away and placed his body between Jack and Rhys. There was determination there and it was warming to Rhys that despite their mutual dislike of one another August was still loyal.

Wilhelm wasn't.

His knife left his hand blindingly fast and buried into Jack's shoulder. Wilhelm hadn't even taken a step closer he just flung it with deceptive ease.

Jack cried out and dropped the apple to the ground.

_Blasphemer!_

Holding onto his cousin Rhys frowned as he heard the strangely melodious voices in the air once again. He couldn't see them and August didn't react to them but it had to be the Hesperides. He had no other explanation other than madness.

"What the hell is going on, Rhys." August growled as the garden went dark, he sounded more than upset.

Rhys would have expected an angry August to attack but he seemed more determined to keep his body between Rhys the threat. It was a rare moment of wise judgement.

Jack ripped the knife from his shoulder. "What the hell, Wilhelm! I pay you enough not to miss!"

"I didn't miss." Wilhelm sneered at Jack and folded his arms across his wide chest.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Jack screamed and stomped impotently on the ground. "You betrayed me too? Taking the side of this pervert gunning for my little girl?!"

_Blasphemer!_

Wilhelm snorted and he looked as uninterested as always. "You broke your promise."

Rhys could hear the goddesses' voices. Was this his gift? Whining he grabbed the side of his head.

"Rhys, you okay?" August asked before growling in frustration. "Tell me what's happening, dumbass."

"Give me your knife." Rhys held out his hand.

August snorted and shook his head. "Tell me what's going on."

" _Give me your knife._ " Rhys growled with an otherworldly voice.

Startled, August handed his knife over to Rhys.

Jack ignored them, storming over to Wilhelm. "This again! I told you; he is just another damn bastard! He's lucky I haven't put him out of his misery."

Wildly, he swung at an unimpressed Wilhelm who deftly stepped to the side.

Jack took another stab at him and Wilhelm snarled as he grabbed Jack's knife in his hand. Blood spilled between his fingers but he didn't let go. "Timothy has a name."

"Like I give a rat's ass what his name is. I-"

Jack's body jerked and his eyes widened.

Behind him Rhys stood stone still as he let go of the knife in Jack's neck.

His lip curled and he said. " _The_ d _esecration of sacred ground cannot be forgiven._ "

Jack's body fell like a sack of meat.

What Rhys had done only started to sink in when his eyes rolled up into his head and he crumpled to the ground.

***

 

Angel's scream echoed in the castle of Helios.

She was caught between worlds: frozen in time as she saw her father's life drain from his eyes.

  


Art by [Dauverney.](http://dauverney.tumblr.com/)

 

Unable to move, all she could do was see her father for what he truly was. A rage filled man screaming into the void about a perceived loneliness.

As if he wasn't the one who wedged the gap between him and the rest of the world.

It ended with seven heavenly women staring down at Jack's corpse in disgust and a younger man once held up with their strings collapsing at their feet.

Her voice cracked and Angel fell.

Unlike her father or the goddesses' puppet, Angel was caught and as her vision slowly came back to the world of the mundane she looked up to see her guest looking at her in concern.

Yvette held Angel and gently pushed the sweaty hair from her face.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" She whispered, as she gently led Angel to her bed.

Shaking, Angel didn't know what could have drove her into Yvette's arms aside from desperation. She sobbed as Yvette held her and she was so angry that this woman she barely knew gave her more kindness than she had seen in years.

As Angel sobbed into Yvette's bosom she couldn't help but wonder if this is what it was like to have a mom.


	9. Epilogue

**_2 years later_ **

Detached from everyone else Angel, sat on a bench watching noble children play games in one of the many gardens around the castle of Hesperides. 

Her gown was the yellow of her father's colors and her surcoat a bold scarlet. The fabric was fine and much bolder than anything she had been allowed to wear when her father still lived. She enjoyed finally wearing the bright colors she once coveted but sometimes she wondered if it was just out of spite for her father. 

On top of her head rested his crown, the symbol of his station that he rarely wore on his head and now she had to bear the weight of it as she tried to turn her country into a kingdom built on something other than war. 

Her visions weren't nearly as useful as one would think. The gods rarely gave advice, just told her what could be. 

It was different for the young man that she saw approach her. 

The emperor of Atlas was someone who had featured heavily in her visions. It was hard to misinterpret a man with one eye, one arm and a crown but she never could figure much from what she saw other than he was sad. 

Angel was pretty sure that would describe anyone who had gotten to know her father. 

When he thought no one was looking Rhys looked as if his crown was crushing him and sometimes he would cock his head to the side as if listening to someone who wasn't there. 

It was eerie and he had an otherworldly air around him. As if the gods themselves followed him and gave him council. Angel couldn't decide if that would be a blessing or a curse. 

Rhys sat next to her dressed in clothing dyed tyrian purple and Angel couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the flagrant display of wealth when it was obvious from the outside the castle walls how much of the city still had to be repaired. 

Rhys bowed his head in her direction and Angel did her best not to stare at the scaring on his face. "Your Majesty, may I speak with you?" 

Pouting, Angel gave him a look. He already sat by her and she knew from the way he spoke it wasn't really a question. "You're asking after you have sat down?" 

Pink tinted the emperor's cheeks and he shook his head. "Sorry, I just- Look we need to talk and this is as much privacy as we are going to get." 

"We will be married in a year and then have our whole lives to talk. Why are you in such a hurry?" Angel couldn't keep the bitterness out of her tone. She wasn't even mad he killed her father. She just didn't want be forced to marry a man she hardly knew. It didn't matter how nice Rhys acted; she was trapped. 

Rhys laughed humorously. "I guess I'm just another man taking away your freedom. I..." 

He clenched his fingers on his knee and confessed. "I've not much choice either. I-" He cocked his head to the side and nodded to an unknown entity once again. "This is probably the only way to prevent more war between our kingdoms. People think I hold all the power but I'm really just juggling an entire empires worth of nobles. They either want me to take Hyperion by force or marry you. Some think I shouldn't have waited as long as I have." 

He made a sour face and frowned. "I don't want to force you into this. I have no choice. I don't..." 

"I've heard the rumors." Angel shook her head. What her visions didn't tell her the rumors more than filled in. She had heard her father crassly explain Rhys' tendencies and had heard people whisper about how Rhys tended the grave of his lost love. Though the rumors argued whether it was the grave of Vaughn of Ladon or the true resting place of her father. 

Crossing her legs, she couldn't hide her completely behind her smile. "As nice as the sentiment of shared pity is it gives me no more freedom than before." 

Rhys tried to meet her eyes but intelligent and calculating they reminded him enough of her father that the guilt settled too quickly. "I want to give you a choice." 

He looked out at the children playing and remembered when he and Vaughn once played on the same grounds. "If you marry me I won't ask for much. Just a child and that any lovers you pick have similar coloring to me. I'll treat any bastard as my own as long as no one has real reason to question their parentage. " 

Swallowing he sounded nervous when he added. "Maybe we can even try to become friends." 

Angel snorted but held her tongue. Jack, while unable to do it himself had taught her the skill of growing angry when she spoke too freely. "And the other option?" 

Rhys nodded knowing from Yvette how cold Angel would be to him and while they would always be friends, that Yvette was now dedicating herself to the young queen first and foremost. He tried not to feel abandoned. "There are rumors of a witch to the north. They say her hair looks as if it was dyed with indigo. I don't know if she would accept guests but she might make a special case for you." 

Angel looked at him now a hint of fear behind her eyes. She tried to hide her visions and her sight from others. Years kept in a tower by her father taught her what others would do if they found out. Biting her lip nervously she wondered if it was the other figures with him that told him. The ones normal mortals couldn't see. 

Rhys either didn't see her fear or politely ignored it.  

"Yvette and an old friend of mine could escort you but it would mean I would have to go to war and take Hyperion by force. With Wilhelm and Tim-" he paused as if remembering him manners, "the Marquess of Calypso, it shouldn't be hard but no war is bloodless." 

Angel felt her hope and fear turn to anger as what he said sunk in. "That is hardly a choice." 

Rhys shoulders bounced in a restrained chuckle. "It's more than I get. I have to stay here and fix the mess made by both of our fathers but I won't force you to do the same." 

Rhys stood and gave her an honest ,if sad smile. "I wouldn't wish this burden on anyone else and that is why I'm giving you a choice." 

Gently, he took Angel's hand and started to raise it to his lips. He seemed to think better of it and gave her hand gentle squeeze. "Think it over. We only have one life to live after all." 


End file.
